luna nueva
by bersek
Summary: los horrores de la guerra y la nacion del fuego se hacen evidentes, Zuko no sabe que hacer, el Avatar recupera fuerzas... Ba Sing Se bajo el control de Azula... lemon. No apto para menores. y un error fatal,la chica se llama eride no eri.
1. Luna Nueva

Ya estaba anocheciendo y appa necesitaba descansar

"ya esta anocheciendo y appa necesita descansar"

Dejavu... no odian ese sentimiento?... en fin.

Aang estaba en lo cierto, su compañero de viajes estaba perdiendo altitud de manera lenta pero constante

"si, busquen un sitio para acampar" sokka señalo mientras Katara y Toph giraban para asomarse hacia la tierra

"que les parece por allá?" señalo Aang desde su ventajosa posición, un claro que se abría justo en medio del bosque, extrañamente ni siquiera el pasto crecía en ese lugar, como si la zona hubiera sido esterilizada, pero sin poner mucha atención a ese detalle decidieron bajar de inmediato, debían de levantar el campamento antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo

"que raro, en este lugar no hay nada solo hay árboles" sokka noto mientras bajaba su equipaje

"si, que extraño que haya árboles en un bosque" su hermana le respondió tratando de hacer su mejor voz de sokka

"no... yo me refiero a que no hay nada... un pueblo, un camino, nada... no es que no me guste la naturaleza pero casi siempre acampamos cerca de un punto de referencia" sokka provoco que todos pusieran su atención en toph, que inmediatamente lo percibió "agh, esta bien, veamos... hay dos liebre-lobos por allá, una familia de iguana-fantes como a tres kilómetros de aquí, unas tres o cuatro familias de perro-zuricata por alla... nada mas, bueno, nada que nos pueda comer"

tranquilizando al grupo siguieron con sus labores, sokka se despidió argumentando que quería algo mas de cenar que carne seca y que nunca había probado un perro-zuricata... regresaría en unas dos horas... aang se encargaba de recoger madera seca, toph termino de levantar los refugios... de piedra por supuesto y se recostó para disfrutar la sensación de estar en tierra, claro que katara fue a conseguir algo de agua, todos ya sabían lo que debían hacer, eran una maquina bien aceitada y afinada.

Aang y Toph fueron los primeros en terminar y comenzaron a platicar mientras los hermanos regresaban.

"sabes aang, no quería decirlo frente a katara y sokka, pero hay algo que me inquieta de este lugar"

"como, tu tienes miedo?" para que en caso de que ella tuviera miedo ponerse en posición fetal

"no seas tonto, es que hay algo debajo de nosotros... no es un animal, tampoco es una cueva, es como si el subsuelo estuviera hecho de un material extraño"

"no sabes que es... no te preocupes si fuera algo malo lo detectaríamos de inmediato... me puedes decir como están los demás?"

"Katara ya viene de regreso pero Sokka sigue persiguiendo a una de esas cosas... creo que serán tres horas para que regrese"

ahora se formo un silencio un poco incomodo "el señor Iroh te preocupa no?"

lo único que recordaba aang era que Iroh estaba gritando algo antes de caer completamente en la inconciencia katara le había dicho lo que paso, gracias a el habían podido hacer su escape y mas importante, garcías al general katara estaba con el

"su familia no lo merece" Aang dijo esto con tanto veneno como su voz le permitió engendrar, rescatar a iroh significaba enfrentar a azula una vez mas, y la ultima vez casi no sobrevive "para poder sacarlo de esa prisión voy a necesitar a todos... voy a necesitarlos al máximo, así que hay que aprovechar para descansar, antes de regresar a ba sing se"

"hola muchachos" saludo katara antes de congelar el agua y ponerla junto a la improvisada choza "solo nos falta una fogata"

sin que le dijeran mas aang se levanto y camino hacia la pequeña pila de madera que había puesto frente a ellos... afortunadamente un recordaba lo que aprendio, cerro sus ojos e inhalo, tomo un pedazo de leño entes sus dedos y se quedo estático hasta que una pequeñas brazas alrededor de las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a consumir la madera.

"excelente aang, a este paso podrás dominar el fuego en muy poco tiempo"

"tengo mucho que aprender katara... mucho"

como le dijo Jeong Jeong 'el fuego esta vivo y se alimentara de ti si no aprendes a controlarlo', jamás olvidara esas palabras ya que inmediatamente después, lastimo a lo que mas apreciaba de este mundo... viendo como consumían las llamas la madera no escucho cuando llego sokka con una especie de hurón súper desarrollado al hombro... ya destasado y listo para guisar.

"yac!" eructo toph mientras se tapaba la nariz "que es ese hedor?"

sokka dejo caer su presa junto al fuego poniendo su mejor pose de guerrero "ese... es el hedor de la victoria" tomando una refrescante bocanada de 'peste'

"no... yo hablaba de ti, mejor báñate o los carroñeros van a pensar que te estas pudriendo"

"haber a que hueles depuse de sacarle los intestinos de un animal" dijo sin preocuparse por el estomago de quien estuviera escuchando mientras bajaba al río para darse un baño, dejando una esquela de ropa ensangrentada en el camino.

Después de una pequeña lucha por acomodar la cena de forma que se cocinara de manera uniforme al fin los cuatro pudieron sentarse juntos, ya con las estrellas saturando el cielo nocturno pero sin luna... desde el polo norte a sokka le dan melancolía las noches si luna, es como si realmente se cortaran sus lasos con Yue, pero solo es por un par de días... después regresara aun mas brillante

Juntando las manos aang agradeció por la comida, para comenzar el banquete "no entiendo" dijo toph con los ojos muy abiertos, como sino pudiera creer lo que esta viendo "como algo tan fétido puede saber tan delicioso" provocando una pequeña onda de risas entre todos "con Sokka aprenderás que el arte de comer no es lo que parece" señalo katara dando otra mordida a la pierna que estaba devorando, en cambio el maestro aire tomo un par de frutas que estaban en su bolso

Ya entrada la comida aang estaba absorto mirando a momo que comía unas bellotas casi en la punta de un pino... pero no estaba concentrado en el, mas bien era como si viera a través de su pequeña mascota... como si se le hubiera olvidado donde estaba, desde que dejaron al rey del extinto reino tierra en la isla kyoshi, el carácter de aang se había vuelto un poco menos... jovial... si, eso es.

"bien chicos... vamos a lavarnos, ha sido un día muy largo, vamos Toph" dijo katara mientras se dirigían a su refugio, controlando un gran pedazo de hielo "hasta mañana muchachos" se escucho decir mientras una loza era levantada del suelo para formar la puerta del refugio.

"si, hasta mañana chicas" los dos dijeron en coro mientras terminaba los remanentes de su comida

"al fin solos... siempre me he preguntado como es que ella es tan buena controlando el agua, yo debería de tener esa habilidad también, no crees Aang?"

sacándolo del profundo tren de pensamientos, aang tubo que parpadear un par de veces para poder regresar al presente "bueno... tal vez si trataras de concentrarte lo lograrías.. no crees?" dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en un tronco que había cerca de ellos

"si... pero que tal si el agua no es mi elemento... que tal si es la madera... ya sabes, así como ¡Sokka el maestro madera!" aunque no lo hacen muchas veces cuando están juntos se la pasan bien.

"aunque la madera no es elemento" dijo Aang entrecerrando los ojos "el guru Patik me dijo que todo es lo mismo, así que es probable que si te esfuerzas lo suficiente lo conseguirás" dijo aang retomando una actitud mas serena "todo esta enlazado y forma parte de la misma existencia"

"haaaaaaaah" el bostezo de sokka delato su cansancio "seria genial, pero prefiero quedarme con mi boomerang" no era la primera vez que se preguntaba porque no tenia esa habilidad, pero ya tenia tiempo de haber aprendido a luchar de manera tradicional... y extrañamente muy efectiva "pero vale la pena intentarlo" levantándose de su lugar frente al fuego aang inquirió de inmediato "a donde vas?"

"solo a dar una caminata... creo que comí demás.. ufff" se sacudió la tierra del trasero mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del rió uno metros abajo "bien... ya voy a recostarme, solo toca para que te deje entrar" le grito aang sin haberse movido de su lugar.

-------------

"como hacen ruido" katara dijo mientras se sumergía en la semitina que toph hizo para ellas "hg hg hg" toph hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su calor corporal en el agua que hace unos segundos era hielo... pero el calor de la noche lo hacia tolerable "tal vez tu te hayas criado en el polo sur... pero debes de admitir que hasta para ti el agua esta fría" dijo la maestro tierra después de frotarse los hombros para generar un poco de calor

karata permanecía inmóvil recostada en un borde de la tina "no te resistas"

"he?"

"la resistencia genera el dolor" sin saberlo katara estaba enseñándole algo nuevo y muy útil a su compañera de habitación "si tomas gentilmente una espina esta no se clavara en ti... te dañara cuando la resistencia de tu piel llegue a su limite" dijo mientras se echaba un poco de agua en el rostro... y si era verdad, su piel no presentaba ninguna señal de resentir el frió, era suave y tersa al tacto, pero en cambio toph sufría de un severo caso de piel de gallina "relájate"

imitando la posición de la maestro agua toph se recostó junto a ella y exhalo dejándose sumergir por completo bajo el agua... al cabo de unos segundos emergió ya mas adaptada al ambiente "sabes... creo que puedo sentir mejor... digo... es como estar en un altavoz" dijo toph mientras se lavaba el cabello "como?" katara no sabia exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, así que dejo que se expresara con libertad "como la tina esta hecha de roca la vibraciones llegan a la base y se transfieren a mi a través del agua... es como estar en un amplificador, es decir... ahora no solo veo con los pies, si no que todo mi cuerpo esta percibiendo lo que sucede a su alrededor"

"maravilloso toph, siempre me he preguntado como será ver como tu vez" ya el agua se había calentado lo suficiente como para estar en ella de manera indefinida pero el sueño las estaba alcanzando

"bien, creo que ya debemos de hacer nuestras camas" de manera lenta, deslizándose sin querer romper la superficie del agua katara dejo la tina, no había necesidad de cubrirse, tal vez sintiera pudor con otras chicas pero toph era diferente... ella no juzgaría, no diría nada sobre su figura o una cicatriz o cualquier imperfección, aunque fuera difícil de encontrar tal cosa en un cuerpo bien ejercitado como el de ella, dejando que el agua se deslizara al suelo katara tomo su futón y lo extendió para después alcanzar una manta y secarse con ella, toph por el contrario enseguida que dejo la tina alcanzo una toalla, aun no se podía acostumbrar bien a la compañía de otras personas

"deberías de usar tu cabello suelto"

toph se detuvo por un momento antes de tomar su futon

"ya esta realmente largo y se te ve bien, con ese peinado no se nota"

dejando caer torpemente su colchoneta en el suelo toph no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por acomodarla, simplemente se desplomo sobre ella

"gracias amiga" dijo con la cara hundida en la almohada

"ni lo menciones Toph"

katara nunca supo cuando se quedo dormida su amiga, por una delgada franja que corría sobre la cúpula se podía ver el cielo, no noto cuando paso una estrella fugaz.

-------------

alejado de la claridad del campamento sokka contemplaba el cielo nocturno... mientras orinaba en el río, el si noto la estrella fugaz... intrigado, pues no era del color normal... era como si hubiera flagelado el cielo, dejando una estela roja, como si estuviera sangrando, pero después de unos segundos se evaporo...

estupefacto por el espectáculo solo lo saco de su transe el frió de la noche que se envolvió en su mas preciada posesión, enseguida tomándolo y guardándolo en un lugar seguro se acomodo bien el pantalón

en cuanto levanto la mirada, había algo que no estaba allí antes... algo que se movió unos metros mas abajo en el mismo lado del rió donde el estaba, intrigado y temiendo que fueran dy lee o soldados de la nación del fuego saco un cuchillo de su bota y tratando de no hacer ruido fue hacia donde había visto el movimiento

al llegar a ese lugar se detuvo a sentir el bosque una vez mas... sabia que algo lo estaba observando, pero no identificaba en que dirección, miro sobre su hombro y aun se podía ver los destellos del fuego en el campamento pero el crujir de una rama llamo su atención, para ver de nuevo una figura borrosa mas profundo en el bosque, claro que no seria una victima... ni tampoco tan idiota como para no saber que era guiado hacia una trampa, decidió rodear la zona y atacar desde el ángulo opuesto, así que bajo un poco mas por el río y se interno en diagonal al bosque, un par de minutos después llego al lugar donde quería estar, así que comenzó a avanzar hacia lo que pensaba era un animal, su mirada estaba fija y estaba justo a sus espaldas, exactamente como lo había planeado y justo cuando se abalanzo sobre la criatura y hundió su arma en ella se dio cuenta de que solo era una piel disecada sobre un tronco, maldiciendo por haber caído en el truco mas simple se levanto guardo su cuchillo y al girar... debía estar soñando... 'que sueño es este?!'

era una mujer... pero no cualquier mujer... era un ser sublime, el pobre joven tubo que arrodillarse ante una criatura tan hermosa, pero había algo en ella era como si fluoreciera, sus labios eran el rojo mas intenso que había visto, sus ojos tenían la peculiaridad de tener las pupilas riojas pero no de manera repulsiva... un rojo como el de mil atardeceres... si existe ese color... ese es, su cabello azul aunque algo corto, lo único que no cuadraba de ese ser... eran sus ropas... mas como de un cazador que de una doncella... tenia una especie de cruz pero con las puntas afiladas que colgaba de su cintura, su caminar era feral, asechante...

No sabría cuanto tardo en llegar hasta donde se encontraba el... pudo ser un segundo... pudo ser una hora... no le importaba... lo único que importaba era que no la estuviera alucinando... quería que fuera real... deseaba que fuera real... y entonces hablo con la voz mas dulce y mas aterradora que un hombre haya escuchado... la voz que usa un ser inmortal para comunicarse con un mortal...

"cazador" dijole con toda serenidad "has comido de mis presas, asechado en mi territorio" entrecerrando sus ojos la mujer dejo escapar ese lado salvaje que era su naturaleza pero se controlo casi de inmediato "mi nombre es Eri"... paso un tiempo para que sokka reaccionara, aun sin saber cual es su situación intenta ser lo mas cortes para ofender a su acompañante "mi... mi nombre es Sokka... de la tribu Agua del Sur" sin saber como referirse a su anfitriona espera a que ella llene el espacio "Sokka, sabes que es el mal?" otra vez esa voz hipnotizantemente aterradora

claramente ella sabia la respuesta... pero el se detuvo a examinar su concepto de mal... tan ambiguo y tan... trillado "el mal siempre va a ser el mal, el mas es... el mal es..." cero... nada... blanco...

esto causo que la joven se acercara a su rostro y poniendo una mano en su mejilla le susurro de manera apenas perceptible "es una bestia multiforme... abstracta e infinita" el joven sintió su boca secarse, su aliento era dulce... pero tenia esa fragancia a... a... sangre, pero aun no había terminado, ahora cruzándose a su lado izquierdo susurro nuevamente "un vació carnívoro... alimentado por la ausencia de virtud y la falta de bondad"

después con su otra mano hizo una cuna para su quijada, fue en ese momento en que sokka se percato de que lo tenia firmemente agarrado del rostro y ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, no se podía mover, por mas que luchara... no era lo suficientemente fuerte... ni tenia la voluntad de luchar... era, su títere

"quien será capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, y vivir para relatar lo que vio en ellos?"

entonces... su hermoso rostro cambio sus facciones, ahora su delicada boca se abrió para revelar hileras de colmillos que se hundían en el hombro del joven, ella le tenia sujetos los brazos con una sola de sus manos, mientras con la otra le cubría la boca para ahogar sus gritos... lo ultimo que sokka vio... era el movimiento de las estrellas en el cielo mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia lo mas denso del bosque.

-------------

aang se despertó lentamente junto con el sol de la mañana, estirándose para desentumirse pues había dormido usando un tronco de almohada, después de unos segundos se semiinconsciencia volteo al lugar donde se supone sokka debería estar acostado, pero no encontró nada... solo su maleta y su mazo.

"donde esta?" sintiéndose aun pesado camino hacia la 'casa' de las chicas y toco un par de veces la entrada

la loza fue movida apenas lo suficiente, solo para dejar mirar dentro

"es muy temprano" toph arguyo con su -déjame en paz- voz

"lo siento, es Sokka, lo han visto?"

escucho como se desacomodaban unas sabanas y tubo que retroceder un poco al reconocer otro ojo le devolvía la mirada

"no se quedo con tigo?" katara pregunto algo desconcertada... su hermano no era de los que se alejaban del campamento.

"no... el dijo que iba a estirar las piernas, después creo que me dormí"

después de un extraño silencio se oyó como era deslizada una manta y en seguida la loza se desvaneció en el suelo y katara salió, tomo a aang del brazo "después de tu tratamiento vamos a buscarlo" esto lo dijo sin verlo y lo llevo hacia el agua

"Toph" le grito antes de sumergir en el rió al avatar.

"ya se, ya se, estoy en eso" sin arreglarse tampoco puso sus dos manos en el suelo, estas eran increíblemente mas sensibles que sus pies; solo si ella pudiera verlo que pasaba en el río. El agua alrededor del avatar comenzó a brillar con una azul intenso, que después paso a blanco, Katara sentada en posición de lotto frente a el, en la orilla del agua, con sus brazos extendidos emulando la forma esférica que se generaba... el proceso de curación apenas duraba un minuto, pero después de hacer esto todos los días, apenas quedaban cicatrices del rayo que atravesó su cuerpo... la maestro junto sus manos en señal de que habían terminado y después abrió los ojos.

"no será el agua del estanque sagrado, pero trabaja maravillas"

-----------

"que... que paso?. Donde estoy?" en cuanto hizo un ademán de levantarse el dolor lo hizo azotar su espalda al piso nuevamente... entonces recordó todo lo de la noche anterior... todo el dolor que le hizo sentir ese ser, levanto el brazo que no tenia roto a la altura de su hombro... la humedad en su hombro confirmaba lo que temía, pero debía de ver su mano y la levanto frente a sus ojos. Allí estaba su prueba; las gotas se su sangre comenzaron a caer en su rostro, esto era una pesadilla, mirando a su alrededor estaba en una especie de nido cálido y sucio, dentro de lo que parecía un árbol hueco, tosió un par de veces, de inmediato se escucho como unas pisadas quebraban el follaje en dirección a la entrada.

Un sudor frió fue exudado por cada poro de su cuerpo... sus pupilas se dilataron... sentía como su corazón estallaba en su pecho, era ella, era eso, el animal que le había sometido en un parpadeo

"estas vivo" dijo sentándose hoscamente frente a el, ahora su voz parecía mas de este mundo y extrañamente sus pupilas ya no eran rojas como las recordaba, pero definitivamente era ella "no pensé que seria así" tal vez fue un pensamiento que salió de su boca sin querer, se quedo un par de minutos ahí sin hacer nada... solo contemplando, parecía que lo estudiaba, parecía que no hubiera visto a otro ser humano, al menos en algún tiempo

tomo un odre que estaba cerca de ella y lo destapo "bebe y disfruta tu dolor pronto será algo difícil de evocar" acercándose la piel a su boca el muchacho bebió de manera desesperada, no se detuvo hasta que sintió que el liquido se acabo, una vez mas; inseguro, se recostó para esperar su fin a manos de su captora cuando una vez mas escucho su caminar, pero esta vez se alejaba de el

"que haces?" apenas con fuerzas para hablar pudo detenerla en el umbral

"Yue manda sus saludos" le dijo para seguir su camino al exterior

"ahora descansa"

-----------

aang y katara estaban en las espaldas de appa mientras sobrevolaban la espesura

el extraño aire alrededor de ellos enrarecía la atmósfera con una perfume a verano que penetraba los poros, katara aun vestida con la bata lo podía decir mejor que nadie

"no debimos dejar a Kuei con esos hombres" aang rompió con el menos ofensivo comentario, no quería que su maestra pensara en el hermano que el extravió

"fue lo mejor, parecía confiar en esa gente y créeme, lo trataran como merece, Oyajii dijo que se encargarían de darle refugio" katara no miraba al avatar, solo reaccionaba a lo que le decía, realmente la preocupación no era su mejor traje

"espero que suki este bien, también debemos regresar por el señor Iroh... hay tanto que hacer" Aang sentía la desesperación, como si estuviera dentro de un tanque y solo le quedaran unos centímetros antes de que el agua lo llenara todo.

Katara seguía absorta en su mundo

"segura que la entrada norte es la menos custodiada?" aun sin encontrar ningún rastro trataba de suavizar el ambiente con su charla

"es la menos custodiada... el rey dijo que solo habría mil soldados en esa guarnición, supongo que no esperan un ataque desde el desierto" cambiando de posición para desentumirse agrego "seria suicida... en el desierto contra un maestro tierra, no hay oportunidad"

aang se percato del respeto con que se refería a los que movían la tierra a su voluntad 'supongo que toph le ha hecho ver lo que realmente pueden hacer' aang seguía mirando entre las copas de los árboles, pero cuando quieres que un momento dure, el tiempo corre como agua, el sol había comenzado a descender en el horizonte... cuando estaban apunto de comenzar el retorno al campamento katara vio una especie de nube de polvo que se levantaba a unos kilómetros al oeste

"Toph" grito inmediatamente campando la atención de aang

"APPA! GIP GIP!!"

si la joven no tuviera tanta experiencia montando en la espalda del bisonte habría caído al vació

-----------

"cuídense"

"tu también, no vemos aquí al atardecer"

"claro"

con esto se separaban para buscar a sokka; aang y katara irían montando en appa, toph claro que había preferido ir por tierra, así cubrirían muchísimo mas terreno, sintió como appa despegaba, siempre se sorprendió de que una criatura tan enorme podía volar, en cuanto ya no escucho otro sonido la tierra alrededor de ella implotó, poniéndose en cuclillas y con una mano en el suelo frente a ella comenzó su avance por el bosque en una especie de ola de arena y rocas, con una velocidad que solo una criatura voladora podría igualar.

La tierra se deslizaba suavemente entre sus dedos permitiéndole sentir hasta el mas mínimo movimiento alrededor de ella, parando un par de veces para descansar se preguntaba en donde demonios podría estar, fácilmente había sentido todo el maldito bosque y no había lugar donde se encontrara, desafortunadamente ella comenzó a sentir el descenso de la temperatura, eso indicaba que el sol estaba por ocultarse y no había rastro de sokka

"vamos"

cuando paso algo... fue una fracción de segundo pero lo sintió, algo se había impulsado, con una fuerza descomunal, las hondas que ocasiono seguían rebotando... entonces lo comprendió

"¡los árboles!"

como si le ayudara a localizar a su contrincante levanto su mirada al vacío, la brisa no ayudaba en nada, las ramas crujían, hubo un par de ellas que cayeron al suelo, levanto su rodilla y una roca del tamaño de su cabeza se desprendió del suelo siguiendo el movimiento la pateo con la otra pierna

inmediatamente levanto su guardia y espero, pero entre mas tiempo pasaba mas se convencía de que no había nada en ese lugar

hasta que una risotada le hizo estremecer, se escuchaba venir de todos lados y a diferente distancia... al mismo tiempo, pero ella seguía sin sentir nada

'demonios... no esta en el suelo' a manera de resignarse toph se sentó y abrazo sus piernas

"tu crees que soy estúpida?" nuevamente venia de cualquier lugar, era como escuchar el eco de mil voces a la vez "se lo que puedes hacer, y se lo que me quieres hacer"

bajo la tierra toph formaba esquirlas de roca, tan finas como agujas, para esto nada debía de romper su concentración ya que si fallaba ella se hundiría en esa bolsa de espinas, simplemente aguardaba

"quien eres?" dijo toph en voz baja

"soy la extranjera, en cualquier lugar que valla"

había caído en su trampa, si pudo escuchar su pregunta... entones estaba en el rango de la explosión

toph sonrió levemente mientras hundía su pierna en la tierra haciendo estallar una lluvia de esquirlas a través del aire... cuando se disipo el humo ella estaba hasta el fondo del cráter aun es posición de pelea

parecía que esa sensación de ser observada se había desvanecido pero mejor esperó

"ahí estas!!!" toph lanzo un fuerte puñetazo hacia un blanco fuera de la hendidura haciendo gritar al joven avatar al verse casi aplastado entre dos planchas de granito... casi

"somos nosotros Toph" le grito Katara antes de bajar del bisonte "vamos a bajar"

aang pudo liberarse de los muros simplemente pisando pesadamente frente a el y luego le extendió su bastón al fondo de la depresión "sujétate, que paso?"

toph dio un par de fallidos manotazos antes de encontrar el instrumento "no lo se... no hay nadie allá afuera... no se... digamos... clavado a un árbol?"

-----------

"AGH! AGH! AGH!"

extrañamente ese era el sonido que mas le fascinaba a Zuko, solo por que Ty Lee lo estaba haciendo para el. Acompañado por el compás que hacia la cabecera de la cama al golpear contra la pared, su aroma lo intoxicaba

"ha!... así..."

el guardaba silencio... dejaba que su cuerpo se expresara, ty lee desprendió una mano de la cabecera para sujetarse de su espalda, clavándole unas pequeñas pero afiladas uñas en su piel

las formas de ty lee se contorsionaban debajo del príncipe, quebrándose una y otra vez mientras otro orgasmo invadía sus sentidos... habían estado así por dos días y aun no parecían cansarse, la habitación había permanecido cerrada a todo intruso, las cortinas corridas, al parecer era media tarde, las luz se colaba a través de una pequeña apertura entre ellas.

No supo como pero la contorsionista ahora lo tenia debajo de ella... esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaba, nunca sabia que esperar con ella; ahora era su turno de dejarse llevar, entonces ella se detuvo y arqueo su espalda hacia atrás mientras apoyaba una pierna junto a la cadera de zuko... y dio un leve giro hacia la derecha, eso vasto para llevarlo al borde de la inconciencia, ahora era el quien se tenia que sujetar de ella para permanecer en este mundo... pasaron apenas cinco segundos, pero para ambos pudieron haber contado como horas; para después desplomarse uno sobre el otro

Todavía con los estertores recorriendo su cuerpo, Ty Lee se levanto tambaleándose de la cama y camino hacia una pequeña mesa de centro donde se sirvió una vaso con agua, dejando escurrir un poco de esta sobre su cuerpo para lavar su sudor, no se preocupaba, la servidumbre se encargaría de limpiar

Zuko parecía dormir así que decidió mejor dejarlo en paz y tomar sus cosas para irse, pero al tratar de quitar el seguro...

"estoy despierto"

no estando segura de lo que escucho la joven tubo que voltear para asegurarse quien le estaba hablando

"no te he dicho que te podías retirar"

aseguro nuevamente las puertas y dejo caer el nudo de ropa al suelo, giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama exagerando un poco el movimiento de sus caderas

"perdone... príncipe, no quería perturbar su sueño" tomo su trenza por la punta y la comenzó a deshacer, no siempre pero le gustaba este jueguito de la obediente, la sumisión nunca ha ido bien con Zuko

para el momento en que había llegado al lecho sus cabellos cubrían sus pechos y casi llegaban a su cintura "creo que el calentamiento ha terminado entonces"

Ty Lee beso nuevamente los labios de Zuko... la habitación se había llenado con su calor pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a esas temperaturas, el la tomo por su cintura y la recostó sobre su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos, ella le dejo acariciar su piel, Zuko jamás bajaba la guardia pero con ella era despojado de sus terrenos pensamientos, la única persona que lograba esto era ella, pero la calma no duraba mucho, sus manos comenzaban a quemar, su aliento rodaba por su cuello

pero ya nada de esto le importaba, había cesado de vivir en el mundo real, había cesado de cree en un lugar mejor, ahora... su corazón estaba seco... recordó cuando su madre lo dormía... cuando dormía en su cama... cuando estaba en el palacio... las veces que fue herido... las veces que hirió... pero... nunca recordó haber amado... no recordó la plenitud... no recordó la empatia

para el no eran posibles de recordar, puesto que nunca las había experimentado

---

--- ---

--- --- ---

--- --- --- ---

"nada debe de tocarte" en una cesión de entrenamiento el maestro Thurnin lo había llevado a su limite, mental y físicamente, la habitación del magma era la mas temida arena en toda la nación de fuego, y con solo diez años Zuko ya había estado mas veces de las que podría contar

"el único daño real que puedes recibir es el que tu permitas"

"la única forma de morir es la que tu eliges"

"recuerda... el fuego esta en tus puños, no en tu corazón... así que so fo ca lo"

entonces las flamas se apagaron

--- --- --- ---

--- --- ---

--- ---

---

"nada me toca" susurro Zuko para si mientras Ty Lee se daba un festín con su cuerpo

en la habitación contigua Azula y Mai estaban tomando lo que parecía un te, cuando una hermoso cuadro repujado de todos los anillos de ba sing se callo al suelo quebrándose en dos mitades, fue cuando Mai azoto su taza contra la meza sin poder soportarlo un segundo mas.

"carajo!" resonó la habitación "Azula... que no piensas hacer algo?!"

esperando alguna reacción de la gobernante del reino tierra Mai no noto cuando su mano comenzó a sangrar

"déjalos... o te gustaría estar en su lagar? Zuzu bien podría manejar a ambas sabes" distante como siempre, Mai se preguntaba como podía tener esa sonrisa tan suspicaz, había veces en que en realidad le daba miedo, verdaderamente la odiaba. Por otra parte Azula decidió dejar a Ty Lee disfrutar su presa como recompensa por sus esfuerzos en su campaña... pero ya se estaba excediendo, había asuntos de los que se tenia que encargar... las tres los debían de manejar, después de todo las ejecuciones les daban algo para entretenerse

-----------

Sokka no supo cuanto durmió ni cuando despertó, caminaba por el mundo y parecía que soñaba, soñaba y regresaba a la realidad de luz y agua. Hasta que un dolor punzante en su estomago lo trajo de vuelta a su pesadilla

"hambre?"

nuevamente de noche y nuevamente la voz aterradora, pero había algo que no encajaba... respiro una vez y sus pulmones se irritaban... sus ojos le dolían... se sentía débil, como... como si fuera la primera vez que lo estuviera usando todo... entonces otra vez el dolor, mas fuerte, mas punzante

"toma"

cayo una pieza de cerne frente a el, en cuanto la alcanzo con sus manos temblorosas la llevo a su boca, la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos, los ligamentos reventaban al morderlos, estaba cruda, tanto como su realidad, pero nunca pensó que supiera tan dulce... con cada nuevo pedazo desgarrado se renovaba su éxtasis...

"con eso basta... ahora escucharas"

el joven se dejo caer en su lecho y miraba a su captora desconcertado... primero casi lo desangraba hasta morir y hoy le da de comer

"aun no puedes hablar, estas cambiando"

entonces esbozo un intento pero no salió nada de su garganta

"créeme, yo nunca miento, no hay honor en ello"

ahora sokka estaba morándole fijamente, la luna en cuarto creciente, iluminaba parcialmente el interior del árbol, y la pudo ver con mas detalle sus vestiduras, era piel de zorro-antílope... pero había un problema con ello... ese animal llevaba extinto casi un siglo

"hace muchas lunas... antes que los hombres... y mucho antes que los espíritus...

primero fue la oscuridad, ella paseaba a voluntado por la existencia pero se sentía sola así que hablo con el tiempo

'existo siempre y por siempre existiré sola... tiempo, que puedo hacer para remediar mi sufrir?'

el tiempo, amo de la existencia, la llamo a su presencia y le pidió que del brillo de sus ojos hiciera una hermana, y le llamaron luna que se convirtió en el primer espíritu en rondar junto con la noche la existencia

aquel espíritu hizo un cambio en la tierra... ya que los seres que no eran capaces de ver en la noche, veían ahora gracias a ella, y la comenzaron a adorar y a sacrificar en su nombre... celosa la noche por ver que las criaturas creían que su hermana era mas graciosa y benevolente que ella, lanzo una maldición sobre los que veían gracias a la luna... inyectando oscuridad en su alma, la luna al ver que los seres pacíficos y hermosos que la seguían se tornaban en espantosas bestias cada vez que la veían, decidió dejar que la oscuridad devorara el cielo y no volver jamás...pero al percatarse de la tristeza que esto provocaba a sus hijos, hizo un pacto con la noche

'el sufrimiento que les causo a mis hijos cuando no estoy solo es igualado por el mío mientras no los veo, así que te suplico hermana... déjame estar presente... déjame verles crecer y recorrer el mundo'

la noche sintiendo el amor tan grande que sentía por su hermana tubo que acceder

'cometí un error' la noche dijo abrazando a su hermana 'y aun que no puedo retirar mi maldición, la puedo aminorar'

entonces la noche cubría a la luna para que ella pueda ver a sus hijos, pero había ocasiones en que ella se acercaba demasiado y la noche no era capaz de contenerla pero nuevamente le abrazaba para consolarla...

"estas es nuestra historia... esta es tu historia, maldito por la noche, bendito por la luna, ahora veras gracias a ella, vivirás con favor... te nutrirás de ella"

sokka no sabia que pasaba, fuese su estado o la comida que acaba de ingerir, se sentía embelesado, como los botones de rosa antes de abrir, estaba cómodo pero rodeado de espinas, era frágil pero su fuerza no era de esta tierra, como estar despierto en medio sueño... era la larva y no sabia en que se convertiría

-----------

un nuevo día... una nueva oportunidad, katara se despertó mucho antes del amanecer, a quien engañaba, no había serrado los ojos ni un segundo durante la noche, no le gusto nada lo que le relato su amiga

ya estaba calentando el sol de la mañana, ahora vestida con su traje de pelea podía moverse mas rápido y con mayor libertad. Llevaba su odre listo para cualquier 'cosa' que se presentara

pero en su nueva soledad al fin se dio cuenta, sokka podría bien nunca aparecer, no quería pensar en ello, pero en el silencio lo único que escuchas el tu subconsciente... y allí estaba, gritándolo con todos sus pulmones

sentía habré, sentía el desgaste, pero lo tenia que encontrar

al fin, su cuerpo ya no la dejo dar un paso y se tubo que recostar en el pasto, veía al cielo tan azul como sus ojos, el movimiento de las nubes

"ayúdame madre"

se escucho decir y fue cuando comenzaron a salir las lagrimas que tanto tiempo había contenido, espetaba y se llevo sus manos a la cara

"mamá esta lejos Katara" se convenció de que no había nadie mas a su alrededor y profundizo su llanto hasta que sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro

"no me gusta verte llorar"

entonces lentamente saco su rostro de sus manos y giro su cara, y repentinamente salto a los brazos de su hermano

"idiota! En donde estabas?! Nos tuviste buscándote todo el día" sokka estaba alegre pero adolorido, su hermana lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar

"lo siento... es que..." pensó que decir, pero no tubo que articular nada

"que animal hizo esto?!" con su ropa hecha jirones y la herida del hombro aun abierta para katara era muy obvio

"no... no se, era de noche y... no lo pude ver" para esta ocasión, no importaba lo mal que mintiera ella lo creería

"vamos, debemos llegar al campamento, te vez mal" tomo el brazo sano de sokka y lo acomodo detrás de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar; valla que lo necesitaba

-----------

Zuko debía salir de palacio, Ty Lee al fin se había quedado dormida en su cama, esta era su oportunidad, lentamente abrió la puerta y reviso el pasillo, desierto y asomo la mirada hacia el exterior... el fuego cubría la mitad del anillo bajo, ato unas cortinas al marco de un ventanal y se deslizo suavemente hacia la plaza que rodeaba el palacio usando la oscuridad como manto para cubrir su huida

comenzó a caminar entre la neblina que cubría el anillo inferior, buscaba algo que lo reconectara a este mundo, un puente, un lazo, lo que fuera. Lo que sea para regresar del infierno donde caminaba... junto a su hermana, en el alboroto que se había convertido ba sing se desde que cayo el rey la anarquía estaba mas remarcada que nunca, la cadena de mando se rompió, el orden ahora solo estaba en el anillo central, cuando se da un golpe de estado, se comienza a dominar desde el centro de poder azula lo sabia muy bien.

Caminando con su traje antiguo se podía mezclar perfectamente con los otros refugiados y el hecho de que estuvo alguna vez en su condición lo hacia un rostro mas en ese mundo de miseria y corrupción

"¿lee?"

tenia tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba así y con tanto en su cabeza que no se inmuto al escuchar su alias

"eres tu lee?"

ahora Zuko estaba parado entre la multitud, esperando, realmente quería ser lee en ese instante, pero la charada había terminado... no sabría que hacer así que nuevamente comenzó a caminar esperando confundirse entre la multitud, pero sintió que algo no lo dejaba avanzar, un abrazo firme le sujetaba los hombros, solo conocía a una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte y cercana a el para que lo sujetaran así

"Hola Jin"

Jin no respondió, primero lo puso frente a ella y lo observo detenidamente... sus verdes ojos no lo creían

"eres tu"

Zuko ya había escuchado esa forma de hablar, era de un aliento contenido... la liberación de una gran angustia "en verdad eres tu" ahora lo abrazo con mas fuerza

"donde has estado?" comenzó a llorar al terminar la frase "todo ha empeorado desde que te fuiste al anillo medio" Zuko sentía como se aferraba a el, sentía la humedad de sus lagrimas en su pecho

y todo era su culpa... y el lo sabia donde quiera que llegaba solo esparcía miseria, muerte, como lo dijo Mai... 'tu destino es destruir y conquistar' todo para lo que lo habían preparado lo estaba cumpliendo, absolutamente todo, ya estaba harto de tragar lodo... no se podía pudrir mas, hasta el hastío, entonces paso... frente a los miserables seres que no conocería nada mejor que el polvo de la calle, frente a una mujer que no sabía a quien se dirigía con tanta familiaridad, en una tierra ajena y para su bien lo dejo salir todo allí, lloro como no recordaba haber llorado nunca, ni cuando su madre se esfumo, hasta que notaron la lluvia, pero ya estaban empapados cuando decidieron buscar refugio en una cobertizo cercano

"cielos, no creí que me afectaras tanto" Jin lo dijo para si misma, mirando hacia el suelo

"perdóname"

Jin lo saco de sus pensamientos tomándolo de la mano "vamos, tengo hambre" regresando a su tono alegre y con su sonrisa en el rostro, Zuko pretendió que no había pasado nada y la siguió a un stan de dumplings no lejos de allí

Su apetito seguía intacto "dime... que paso con tigo?" lentamente comía y Zuko estaba callado admirándola "han pasado muchas cosas" realmente no sabia por donde comenzar así que decidió esperar a terminar de cenar e ir a un lugar mas... privado

Ya con sus estómagos satisfechos Jin busco las piezas de cobre que estaban en su manga pero en lugar de encontrarlas uno de sus dedos atravesó la tela "ho no!" dijo mientras mostraba a Zuko la pequeña apertura "no te preocupes" el joven saco una pesada y brillante pieza de oro que llevaba en su cinturón "de todas formas no te iba a dejar pagar" dejo la pesada moneda frente al mercader que lo miro angustiado "quédese con el cambio" al oír eso el hombre le colmo de halagos mientras los dos caminaban hacia el anillo superior

"cielos... realmente has cambiado" Jin le dijo tomándolo del brazo, hoy no había sido uno de sus mejores días y verle le hacia olvidar hacia donde se dirigía "creí que habías muerto"

"sabes... por un momento creí lo mismo" cuando estaban a unas cuadras de llegar al primer punto de control un par de vagos se atravesó en el camino de la pareja

"dame el oro niño" el mas alto de los dos demando sacando lo que parecía un pequeño tridente de sus ropas "y tal vez los dejemos salir completos"

Zuko inmediatamente movió a Jin a sus espaldas "no les daré nada" y no era alarde... lo que pasa es que no traía mas que una pieza de oro con el, nunca se necesitaba mas para andar por esa ciudad

"no te hagas el gracioso niño" el otro vago lo intento tomar del brazo pero zuko apreso su muñeca entre su pulgar y sus nudillos haciendo que el tipo se arrodillara frente a el

el otro tipo cargo sobre el también y se escucho el sonido de hueso contra hueso que ya estaba acostumbrado a oír, zuko había detenido la patada con su otro brazo

Jin había escuchado sobre la pelea que tubo en la vieja tienda de te pero no lo creía, si se veía como un muchacho que había recibido unos golpes, pero usar dos espadas en combate era otro nivel

En seguida la quijada del que estaba en el piso fue golpeada mandándolo a dormir, el otro asaltante al verse en desventaja se abalanzo sobre la chica que estaba a unos pasos de la pelea apresándola y poniendo la punta mas larga del puñal en su cuello

"ríndete niño" zuko ya había entrado en calor y sin mirar, lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro del atacante, fue cuando una flama le envolvió la cara.

Jin estaba intacta, pero se acerco a ella para cerciorarse

"no me toques!" le grito en su cara, pálida y con un sudor frió pego sus brazos a su pecho "no te acerques!"

zuko ya estaba familiarizado con esas palabras, pero al oírlas de ella, era otro nivel del infierno en que estaba descendiendo, lo miraba fijamente... como el conejo que mira a una serpiente y al fin lo entendió... la misma mirada de katara... la misma mirada del avatar... esta guerra había hecho mas que destruir países, estaba desmembrando familias... estaba devorado almas

Zuko dio otro paso hacia ella... solo ocasiono que su espalda chocara contra la pared "Jin" con su corazón golpeando ferozmente dentro de su pecho la joven no lo soporto mas, zuko llego a tiempo para evitar que cayera contra el suelo

ya con ella en sus brazos decidió llevarla a su antigua residencia en el anillo medio, después de todo, aun no sabia en donde vivía y no podía confiar en nadie a estas alturas

"tengo mucho que contarte" le dijo suavemente retomando su camino

"aghhhhhhhhhh! Ni...niño... ayúdame" con su rostro cayéndose a pedazos el asaltante le suplico a zuko jalándolo de sus ropas, zuko pateo su mano para que lo dejara seguir avanzando

"te perdono la vida, no la desaproveches" le dijo mientras caminaba por la oscura calle

-----------

aang estaba meditando frente a las tiendas, sokka estaba seriamente herido pero katara ya lo estaba tratando, aunque no tenia sus ojos abiertos sintió que alguien se sentó junto a el

"como estas?" toph le pregunto en voz baja

"es mi culpa" aang seguía con los ojos cerrados, una expresión de pesar era la que lo invadía

"no seas duro con tigo" toph le puso una mano en su hombro "no puedes controlar el destino"

"no debí dormirme" aang seguía en su caparazón, últimamente se había sentido impotente y esto no hacia nada por ayudar

"tienes razón, eres un inútil Aang, tirate de un precipicio" toph sintió el peso de sus palabras cuando la sensación de aang cambio

"no tienes que decir eso" aang abrió el ojo derecho y miro a Toph que estaba sentada ahí. Entonces casi se cae de espaldas, estaba vestida con una bata de dos tonos de verde y su cabello suelto caía suavemente hasta sus hombros descubiertos

"que te pasa? Viste un fantasma?" toph se levanto rápidamente para irse de ese lugar 'lo sabia' pero aang se compuso de inmediato

"no no... lo que pasa es que te vez... diferente"

"pues... garcías, creo" thop sintió que paso algo con su voz... no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco era honesto

aang volvió a tomar su previa actitud cuando escucho unos quejidos que provenían de la tienda

"acompáñame" toph le saco de ese lugar "tengo sed"

Aang le miro unos segundos y comenzó a caminar junto a ella

en el camino hacia el río toph se sentía extraña todavía no había descifrado sobre que estaban pero creía que tenia una idea

"Aang" el avatar tubo que caminar un poco mas lento, por que ella había descendido su ritmo "si?"

"ya no te voy a enseñar nada después de esto" aang realmente la consideraba como su Maestra, después de Jatso ella era la persona que mas le había enseñado

"la tierra cambia... cambia porque esta viva" ese concepto no le era ajeno pero guardaba silencio "siente a todos sus seres crecer y respirar juntos"

una suave brisa paso en ese momento llenando los pulmones del avatar "el aliento de la tierra es lento, pero constante, la tierra siente, la tierra nos acoge"

eran raras las veces que Toph se ponía en su papel de Si Fuu pero cuando pasaba demandaba el máximo respeto de el a ella

"siempre agradece la salida del sol... pues eso indica que la tierra sigue girando, no atentes nada contra ella, pues ya esta lastimada y su esencia es débil, ten cuidado... por que si se acaba... se acaba para todos"

ya estaban parados frente al agua y toph se hinco para tomar un poco con sus manos

"estamos en un punto de energía muy potente... dime que vez sobre nosotros"

aang se sorprendió por no notarlo antes, una pequeña nube que se dirigía a ellos repentinamente se partió en dos al pasar sobre el campamento, como si hubiera chocado con algo sólido

"eso es chi... aquí nuestras fuerzas se cargaran en pocos días, no lo has sentido?"

creía que era por no estar muy activo pero ese lugar lo hacia sentir mas vigoroso... así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión

"espera aquí" le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro del río

gentil mente puso sus manos frente a el y entonces toda el agua se paralizo, el liquido se acumulaba detrás de la pared inexistente y el lecho a sus pies se secaba, generalmente aang tenia que concentrarse mucho mas para lograr este control pero ahora le resulto mas fácil que de costumbre

"cielos" aang libero lentamente el río y miro detenidamente a toph "si celos" en tono aburrido y cruzada de brazos repitió

estaba la orilla cuando sintió que la halaban hacia el agua "que haces?!!, no se nadar!!!"

"lo se" ahora que la lección había terminado era turno de aang para ser maestro "te voy a enseñar"

"que no vez que me puedo ahogar?" aun insegura toph se trataba de zafar de su alumno

"míralo así, en cuanto nacemos comenzamos a morir, así que... mientras esperas, te la puedes pasar bien, no crees?"

-----------

"comprende... tu puedes hacer lo que quieras"

el salón del trono parecía infinitamente mas frió ahora que estaban únicamente Mai y Ty Lee, pero pareciera que había otra cause de la elides de la cámara, ty lee permanecía en la escalinata del trono y Mai estaba jugueteando en su mano un delgado shuriken

"estas conciente de que cualquiera puede morir?"

Ty Lee sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

"no me voy a disculpar por lo que paso... yo no lo pedí"

Mai ahora la veía fijamente y ella evitaba su mirada; si, Ty Lee estaba conciente de los sentimientos de Mai hacia Zuko, pero no sabia como se había dado la situación y no culparía al alcohol... esta vez no

"que haces zuzu?" un par de años mas joven, Ty Lee se hallaba merodeando por los pasillos del palacio, eran los trece años de Azula y todos se encontraban en el salón principal, tomando el camino mas largo para llegar podría ver a los peces que estaba en el estanque del jardín pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar dio con un Zuko mas oscurecido que de costumbre

"lárgate"

ella estaba perfectamente acostumbrada al ser huraño que se había convertido el niño con quien jugaba de pequeña... desde que se esfumó su madre nada había sido igual...

"te vez extraño... ¿qué tienes?" otra vez tratando de penetrar esas defensas, no tenia idea de cuantas veces había querido oírlo reír una vez aun que sea, el comandante Iroh le había comentado que Zuko quedo muy afectado, pero Azula no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, porque Zuko lo habría tomado así?

El joven trato de alejarse de ese ser molesto fallando miserablemente en su intento, tropezando torpemente con un jarrón y tabaleándose al suelo

Ty se acerco para ver como se encontraba pero un fuerte aroma a licor la freno "¿estas ebrio zuzu¿qué dirá tu padre al respecto?" en cuanto escucho la palabra 'padre' el semblante de Zuko paso de molesto a colérico... ahora recordando el porque había decidido beber hasta la inconciencia descaradamente dejo de esconder la botella que lavaba en su mano izquierda y le dio un profundo trago

"eso no te incumbe" con el tono en que le respondió pudo haber congelado un par de volcanes, pero ella simplemente sintió el vació que había tras sus afirmaciones

"dame eso" no supo como pero Zuko la esquivo tan fácilmente como en el mas lucido de sus días "te dije que no te importa" le grito en la cara

"y yo te digo que me lo des!!" ty lee nuevamente trato de quitarle la botella de sus manos pero nuevamente la esquivo

"¿qué pasa, no puedes con migo?" Zuko le extendió el refractario, agitándolo como un muñeco frente a un niño impotente "anda... se que puedes hacerlo mejor"

Ty Lee no estaba segura... apenas le habían enseñado una técnica para incapacitar a un enemigo mas rápido y fuerte que ella, también practico con unos compañeros de su clase

Ahora ella no apuntaría al objeto, junto sus falanges fuertemente y antes de que zuko reaccionara dejo de sentir su brazo, la botella callo al suelo y rodó hacia la salida al jardín

Ty Lee pudo ver claramente que no se lo esperaba ni ella tampoco ahora que lo tenia enfocado nuevamente lanzo otra pregunta con una profunda angustia "...¿qué haces Zuko?, dímelo... no entiendo" apretó sus puños que colgaban a sus costados

"déjame solo... déjame en paz"

"tu provocas esto sabes?"

"como puedo ser yo?" sujetándose la extremidad adormecida con el otro brazo Zuko siseaba desde su pecho

"... dime una cosa que recuerdes de ella"

"una?, recuerdo miles"

"yo lo único que te puedo decir de mis padres... es que viven en la misma casa que yo"

algunos tienen todo sin pedirlo, otros hacen como que lo tienen... eso define el no saber vivir y el hacer como que vives

"dime Zuko, que piensas que diría tu madre?"

allí se arrodillo frente a ella, y se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas aunque un par de lagrimas alcanzaron a brotar las borro de su rostro

"vamos"

Ty Lee levaba un vestido rojo quemado esa noche, ya que era de gala, estaba guiando suavemente al príncipe a sus habitaciones lo mas verticalmente posible... la intrigaba el que tuviera que usar ese golpe con el. Eso del ebrio será un truco o realmente lo estaba, no pensaba averiguarlo hoy, estaba cargándolo casi totalmente y no sabia a ciencia cierta que tan conciente estuviera ahora

"¿por qué me procuras?" Zuko estaba mas conciente de lo que ella sospechaba pero eso lo usaría a su favor

Ty Lee también se pregunto un par de veces eso, pero en todo el trayecto no cambiaron mas palabras hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su recamara, abrieron lentamente, la oscuridad era sobrecogedora pero ella sabia perfectamente el camino hacia la cama, no que fuera pequeña, le ayudo a acostarse pero Zuko aprovecho para sacarla de balance

Ahora Ty Lee estaba debajo de el y tan cerca que respiraba su aliento

"mírame"

"no puedo"

entonces sintió una mano que se posaba en su mejilla

"no necesito tu lastima" no saber que es lo que va a pasar, aquí es donde el instinto toma el control

hundiendo sus labios en los de ella comenzó a deshacer la laboriosa capa de ropas que envolvían su cuerpo

"no!, Zuko... no quieres 'esto' " el detuvo su avance, estaría en lo correcto o realmente solo era un capricho, pero se dio cuenta de un nerviosismo que antes no estaba, entonces lo supo

"también es la primera vez que hago 'esto' " ahora los dos permanecieron quietos en la oscuridad... ninguno sabiendo la expresión del otro, ninguno sabiendo que sigue

'¿qué es?' '¿qué me hace sentir?' ella jamás había experimentado el calor que producía su cuerpo por otra persona, la forma en que la sujetaba, parecía poder ver en las tinieblas sus ojos dorados, la atracción, su dominio, entonces paso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y perdió el hilo de la situación

ahora el extraño forcejeo, el pulso de ambos como uno, las visión borrosa, las texturas por donde pasaban sus manos y el sabor de su sudor en su boca llenaban sus sentidos, así, como una visión, los alcanzo la mañana

Zuko no durmió en toda la noche, tenia a su concubina durmiendo en su regazo mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

"buen dia" Ty lee le saludo aparentando seguir dormida, el no se inmuto y siguió con su ritual

"hoy sentiste mi soledad" comenzó lo que había tratado de decir desde que la vio

"jamás nadie lo sabrá como yo" realmente ella no esperaba tal ternura de su parte era como estar en una esponjosa nube, el haber rendido su voluntad a voluntad

"guardia" sin que nadie se asomara la puerta se abrió un poco "que traigan el desayuno" y serrándose tan misteriosamente como se abrió

entonces ty lee se sentó para quedar a su nivel "no mal interpretes... pero si crees que fue por... amor..." ella mordió sus labios cuando zuko clavo su mirada en ella

"si, también lo sentí, pero lo disfrute de todas formas" acercando su cabeza a su pecho, zuko la envolvió con sus brazos

ella sonrió levemente, tenia que admitir que también fue placentera la velada

"me preocupo por ti... te conozco desde años" Ty Lee lo sabia pero quería asegurarse de que Zuko también lo entendiera "se que no eres para mi ni yo para ti"

cada quien miraba hacia donde se dirigían, y sabían que entre mas tiempo pasara, mas grande seria la brecha

"refúgiate en mi" Zuko hablo hacia la nada "tu también" respondió Ty Lee estrechándose un poco mas contra el.

"aun que te explicara no comprenderías Mai" el sudor de ambas era notable, Ty intento disimular ese sentimiento de vértigo que le invadía ahora que sabia que se iban a matar... en ese lugar... ahora

Mai fue la primera en comenzar, lanzando el delgado shuriken que Ty Lee esquivo con relativa facilidad saltando sobre ella

Al verse burlada apunto al lugar de caída y lanzo tres nuevos proyectiles que Ty Lee esquivo apoyándose únicamente con su mano para impulsarse de nuevo al aire

Mai lanzo una esfera de humo para ocultar sus movimientos, ese truco realmente funcionaba con Ty Lee, sabia que al no ver su objetivo le seria mas difícil que la tocara

Ty Lee se quedo quieta esperando a que el humo se disipara, sin bajar su guardia comenzó su avance a ciegas, y por un instante sintió el frió acero dirigirse hacia ella, era tal su enfoque que con el sonido del aire supo que no venia solo, así que espero con sus falanges en posición

En cuanto vio el destello platinado lanzo el golpe tras de el alcanzando algo, lo que supuso era el brazo de su oponente... la pequeña daga callo y giro un par de veces perdiéndose en la niebla

"no escaparas" Ty Lee odiaba cuando no la podía ver y mas cuando le hablaba así

"comprende Mai... Zuko esta... esta muy confundido" la quería hacer entrar en razón, ya era suficiente con la sed de sangre de Azula, pero en un enfrentamiento así el ruido es tu peor enemigo... apenas alcanzo a moverse cuando sintió su piel abrirse, no muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para que unos delgados surcos de sangre bajaran por el

"que pasa? muy delicada para pelear en serio?" Mai estaba devastada, no podía creer el cinismo de esta tipa... ella lo sabia!!, se lo había dicho desde que tenían nueve años por los dioses!!! Silenciosamente tomo la daga con el brazo que aun le servia

"escúchame!!!" Ty Lee realmente quería evitar esto... no quería herir a su mejor amiga "tenemos que ayudarlo!! No se de lo que sea capaz y Azula no nos ayudara en nada!!!" esperando que los sentimientos de Mai hacia Zuko la hicieran reconsiderar dio un par de pasos hacia donde creía que estaba Mai

desafortunadamente Mai ya no estaba en ese lugar... era solo la maquina para asesinar la que quedaba... ahora la cortina de humo que las separo se abrió para revelarlas a un par de metros la una de la otra... Ty Lee se paralizo frente al ser en que se había convertido su amiga, envuelta en ira solo esperaba cualquier señal de debilidad para atacarla, pero ninguna parecía ceder...

'esta técnica solo la puedes usar una vez en la pelea' Ty Lee recordó la voz de su maestro

'ya que si no estas segura de realizarlo correctamente o si fallas de alguna forma...'

Ty Lee trago saliva... seria la primera vez que lo usara... y solo por que así sobrevivirían las dos

'morirás, pues estarás tan débil después que no podrás seguir defendiéndote'

un golpe de chi... eso era todo, tan potente y tan demandante que incapacitaría a las dos partes

Ty Lee golpeo una serie de puntos en su cuerpo y sintió como su energía comenzaba a fluir de manera casi fuera de control

"no me hagas esto Mai" suplicando Ty Lee estaba lista... para lo que pasara

"por que lo hiciste?... amiga" Mai sujetaba firmemente su arma y por un segundo lo dudo... pero el condicionamiento la hizo lanzarse hacia el enemigo

Ty Lee cerro sus ojos... dejando a su cuerpo tomar el control, había concentrado toda su fuerza en su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho

'golpear al segundo paso' era lo que se repetía a si misma

no sintió nada... Ty Lee cayo al suelo respirando laboriosamente con cada fibra de su cuerpo en agonía, su herida se había abierto un poco mas

"G...GHH... GUARDIAAAAA!!!!" Ty Lee alcanzo a gritar antes de desvanecerse en el salón del trono

----------

"Mayor!!! estamos teniendo bajas pesadas!!! Necesitamos refuerzos si quiere que sobrevivamos hasta mañana"

El teniente había sostenido el flanco Este desde hace dos días... la nación del fuego parecía estar sobre poblada, de donde demonios sacarían tantos hombres?

Ahora con la capital sesgada la líneas de frente ya no eran sostenibles, recibían ataques de dos flancos simultáneos

"ya he perdido a la mitad del pelotón señor!! El capitán murió hace un par de horas y nos están masacrando"

el Mayor Kasei no había recibido instrucciones de ningún General, parecía como si la ciudad hubiera caído...

"Teniente... ahora es Capitán... salve a sus hombres, el apoyo de Ba Sing Se ha cesado... tendremos que retroceder a las montañas... que sus dioses lo protejan"

"a usted también señor"

las explosiones cada vez se oían mas próximas al centro de comando el Capitán tomo su casco y regreso al frente para sacar a sus soldados

el ruido era ensordecedor, la maquinaria de la nación del fuego avanzaba implacable... pero el único lugar donde se veía la situación bajo control era donde salían unos cristales...

solo un soldado hacia instancia a los invasores... sumergió sus puños entre los afilados cristales empujando desde abajo unas púas que atravesaron el tanque como su fuera mantequilla, los agritos que provenían de la lata no ablandaron su ataque, ahora con las esquilas dentro del aparato solo tubo que hacer un movimiento con sus manos para que surgieran nuevas hacia los costados... entonces los gritos cesaron

"bien hecho... ahora el que sigue" con lo que quedaba de las armaduras no se podía ver de que regimiento eran... la constante batalla tenia marcados a la mayoría de los soldados... unos con quemaduras, otros heridos, pero no habían cedido un centímetro de terreno... estos eran los soldados del Reino Tierra, pelearían hasta que no pudieran moverse... hasta que dejaran de respirar.

"escuchen!! El Capitán dijo que nos retiráramos, necesitamos voluntarios para cubrir a los demás"

los que podían cubrieron su cuerpo con placas de ese material, las armaduras eran extremadamente duras pero igual de efectivas

solo se necesitaron diez hombres con estos trajes para cubrir el escape de un par de cientos

expertos maestros como eran, manejaban los trajes a voluntad, haciendo cuchillas, placas, muros, incluso hasta cierto tipo de arietes, nada se les podía acercar

un par de habilidosos maestros fuego pudieron acercarse lo suficiente a uno, solo para ser desmembrados por las afiladas hojas en que se convirtieran sus manos

la noche ahora cubría sus escapes, menguada la fuerza del ejercito cada hombre se valía por si mismo

"su nombre soldado" uno de los que habían cubierto la retirada estaba reposando recostado en un árbol sus ojos la única parte de su cuerpo visible se clavaron el ahora Capitan

"Rijoku señor" saludando de manera típica se descubrió la cabeza, raztas gruesas cayeron cubriendo parte de su rostro y unos coloridos collares su pecho

"descanse... el resto de su equipo?"

"están a las faldas de la montaña, ya sabe, cubriendo a los que faltan"

"hijo..." la gratitud con la que el capitán lo miraba decía todo

"es un honor señor"

"descanse soldado"

el joven regreso a su lugar mientras el Capitán se alejaba... recapitulando... reviviendo, sobrevivir otro día, sobrevivir a otros... de esto se trataba en estos momentos, simplemente no morir

exhalo y las demás piezas de cristal cayeron al suelo... los dos amuletos hexagonales en sus ropas lo aclaraban, doceavo batallón, estos sujetos habían luchado contra la nación del fuego desde que eran niños, usaban la tierra control para lo que les era útil

matar

"ojala Circe este bien"

-------------

arriesgándose a que lo capturasen Zuko entro a sus no tan antiguas habitaciones, Jin había estado inconsciente la mayor parte del viaje pero ya estaba recobrando el sentido cuando la recostaron en el mas confortable lecho que había probado

zuko cerro las puertas de la entrada principal y regreso al cuarto de arriba para vigilar su sueño, en menos de tres semanas la chica que conocía había experimentado cambio mayores. El recordaba que nunca usaba lápiz labial pero hoy su boca era contorneada por un sereno color rosa, también había delineado sus ojos y usaba un kimono que nunca había visto antes

nuevamente la noche engullo a la ciudad y Zuko con cuidado encendió un par de lámparas que tenia a la mano

"me mentiste"

por poco tira la ultima al oírla hablar

"tu no eres cirquero... y mucho menos malabarista"

"lo siento..."

"tampoco eres tan complicado sabes"

Zuko recordó sus palabras depuse de besarla 'es... complicado'

"por un segundo me hiciste creer que hice algo malo, te imaginas, yo me sentía tan ansiosa por que al fin reuní el valor para invitarte... y tu haces esto" Jin se abrazo a si misma

"lo siento" Zuko era todo lo que podía articular, ella tenia derecho a reclamarle lo que fuera

"demonios!!!, es no podemos escapar de ustedes?" jin comenzó a explotar "mi familia y yo escapamos de la nación del fuego a Ba Sing Se para vivir en paz, para tener un hogar!!!" ella miraba fijamente sus manos que descansaban sobre sus muslos y zuko cada vez se ponía mas nervioso "a donde voy el fuego me persigue"

"nada de esto es tu culpa... Jin..." Zuko le tomo una mano haciendo que lo mirara mientras hablara "si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mi"

"un soldado de la nación del fuego?" nuevamente Jin desvió su mirada y Zuko la extraño al instante "un peón que puede hacer en esta guerra"

Zuko casi se sintió aliviado pero ella debía saber la verdad, el debía tomar su responsabilidad

"un peón puede hacer toda la diferencia" Zuko recordó las palabras de su tío al estar jugando PySho pero ese no era el caso "pero un Rey puede hacer todo diferente"

Jin alguna vez escucho que el señor del fuego exilio a su propio hijo... pero...

"debes saber la verdad... y si puedes, perdóname por lo que he causado" Zuko se sentó como recuerda haber hecho frente a su ya finado abuelo

"lee es un nombre que adopte para vivir entre ustedes... lee era mi ilusión de un mundo en el que todo estaba en paz, pero al nacer me bautizaron con en nombre del padre de mi abuelo, Mi nombre es Zuko, hijo de Urza, hijo de Ozai el señor del fuego, Primogénito y justo heredero al trono en Acre, capital de nuestra nación" entonces se inclino ante ella "y pido tu perdón pues no sabia quien era cuento te conocí"

Jin no lo podía creer

"no debes ser tan formal" su voz sonaba quebrada ahora sabiéndose frente a la realeza "a mi me gustaste por **quien** eras... no por **que** eras" ella trago saliva para seguir hablando "mi nombre es el que te di la primera vez que nos conocimos... pero mi identidad no"

"mi padre era Tokae, que sirvió a la familia real toda su vida...

Hasta que Azulon murió, en ese mismo día el nuevo régimen capturo a los que presumía de traidores, entre ellos mi padre, jamás supimos de el... mi madre no nos podía mantener y mis abuelos ya estaban avanzados de edad, un par de años pasaron y mi abuela fue la primera en morir... mi abuelo... mi pobre abuelo quedo destrozado, solo pudo soportar un par de meses su partida, no nos quedaba nada para permanecer ahí, no teníamos nada, vendimos la casa y aun que no era muy grande pudimos escapar y llegar hasta aquí"

Jin parecía estar reviviendo todo lo que relataba, recordando cada segundo de desesperación, cada momento en el que pudo morir junto con su madre y el alivio que sintió al ver la muralla gigante

"has asesinado a alguien?" ella había escuchado los rumores del polo norte... la ultima vez que habían visto al general que encabezaba el ataque el príncipe estaba peleando con el... era el principal sospechoso y Zuko lo sabia perfectamente.

"a nadie" sus manos estaban limpias pero su conciencia no, siempre había el 'si hubiera sido mas rápido' o 'si hubiera llegando antes'

"pero tampoco he hecho algo para salvar a nadie" recostándose contra la pared Zuko miro hacia afuera por la ventana

"me salvaste a mi"

acostumbrado a no darse crédito había omitido ese insignificante detalle... realmente había peleado por alguien además de el y no se detuvo a pensarlo hasta que ella se lo agradeció

"le debo mi vida señor" ahora Jin se postraba ante el pero Zuko la levanto de inmediato

"no... no hagas esto" pero ella le gano la palabra

"y me auto inflijo el pago... mi voluntad y cuerpo están a su servicio"

esto era común en la Nación del Fuego, la esclavitud en pago era para quien no tenia nada que ofrecer mas que su propia vida o quien no tenia nada por que vivir

Zuko decidió callar entonces, no esperaba una respuesta tan extrema de ella

"mi madre murió por plaga hace seis días y ya no tengo a nadie en esta tierra" Jin lo abrazo por la cintura "no me rechaces por favor"

eso explicaba sus ropas y la forma tan desesperada con que lo sujeto al reconocerlo

"antes de que se cruzaran nuestros caminos hoy... iba hacia el distrito rojo" Jin tenia que confesarse, ella era inteligente, pero la vida se había tornado infernal últimamente

Zuko no se asusto o se asqueo por esto, había madurado mas de lo que se imaginaba

"Jin" ella aun se aferraba a su cintura y Zuko trataba de consolar a su... su...

"esta bien" ya tendría tiempo para pensar en que termino estarían "tu pago es aceptado"

Jin enseguida levanto su cara, casi incrédula pero le gano su alegría

"pero bajo una condición" Zuko aunque dijo esto sonriendo paralizo un momento la sangre en sus venas

"cuando te libere no objetaras nada" Jin recupero el color de su cara

"gracias señor"

"no me digas señor... llámame Zuko"

Jin le beso en la mejilla y repitió "gracias Zuko"

-------------

Azula miraba desde las escalinatas del palacio mientras hacia la proclama que la colocaba como heredera única al trono y sucesora del Rey

"HOY COMIENZA UNA NUEVA HERA, EL MANDATO CON EL QUE ESTA CIUDAD PROSPERAR A ALTURAS NUNCA IMAGINADAS" Azula levanto sus manos al cielo para enfatizar o siguiente "PARA ESTO DEBEMOS AVANZAR UNIDOS, DEBEMOS PRESENTARNOS COMO UN SOLO SER"

"POR ESTA RZON... EL QUE NO JURE LEALTAD A MI... ES ENEMIGO DEL ESTADO Y DEL REYNO TIERRA"

"traigan a los prisioneros de guerra" azula indico hacia sus espaldas donde un oscuro ser asintió, llamando con la mano a los guardias que esperaban junto a la escalinata

"ESTOS SON LOS ENEMIGOS DE BA SING SE, TRAIDORES Y CONSPIRADORES... SU CASTIGO... ES LA MUERTE POR DECAPITACION"

en una fila encadenados y amordazados, venían los cinco generales, un grupo de aristócratas y algunos ciudadanos que se revelaron ante la toma de la ciudad

el sol bajaba... y las antorchas se encendieron para poder continuar con el infame ritual

en una especie de trono que fabricaron exclusivamente para ella se podía apreciar con claridad el potro de ejecuciones dispuesto de tal forma que lo ultimo que viera el prisionero seria a su reina

los generales no perdieron la compostura... ninguno pidió clemencia... ninguno dudo ni se resistió a caminar, realmente fueron hombres que representaban lo que ya Azula había erradicado de ese lugar

hasta que "piedad mi Reina!!" Long Feng realmente no estaba listo para este momento encadenado de pies y manos inventaba todas las excusas por las que le seria de utilidad vivo, pero esto solo hizo incrementar el placer de Azula

"ejecutor" era la primera vez que ella se dirigía al que hacia el trabajo sucio... el hombre que era cubierto por una clase de velo negro que se destendía hasta sus hombros, reverencio y soltó la pesada espada con la que hacia su labor

Long Feng podría haber besado los pies de Azula pero en ese momento pero su terror fue reemplazado por pánico al ver que subían una especie de camilla y lo levantaban para acostarlo en ella

Una vez puesto en posición no dejaba de gritar

"patético" jamás Azula se había visto tan hermosa... era la flor de iris que entre la sangre florece, era la luna roja que hipnotiza

haciendo otra seña para que procediera el verdugo saco un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo hundió en el estomago de Long Feng, haciendo vomitar a mas de un presente mientras se retorcía en la pequeña plancha y salían líquidos por su boca y nariz el verdugo siguió el corte hacia abajo para terminar haciendo una forma de 'T' en su cavidad abdominal... este corte mataba con el dolor, manteniendo consiente a la victima hasta el ultimo instante así que dejaron correr los minutos pero este hombre no se resignaba

en el suelo los líquidos de su cuerpo comenzaban a formar un desagradable charco

"Long Feng" Azula hablo sonriendo mientras sostenía sus manos juntas frente a ella

el hombre pálido y temblando pudo sacar la fuerza para mirar hacia su reina una ultima vez

"esta es mi piedad"

el verdugo tomo nuevamente su espada en forma de cimitarra

"la aceptas?"

el ex dirigente de los Dai Lee asintió con la cabeza

este repúgnate desfile continuo hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que se acabo la fila de condenados.

"LARGA VIDA A AZULA" era el eco de la multitud que cubría la plaza del palacio mientras era reverenciada, ella era llevada nuevamente a las habitaciones reales, Azula le costaba creerlo, había logrado lo que sus antepasados intentaron durante mas de cien años, en menos de cuatro días Ba Sing Se estaba en sus manos...

"y si mi hermano cree que va a llevar algún crédito por mi conquista..." la electricidad corría por los puños de Azula haciendo que su rostro se encendiera en un azul sepulcral

-------------

'quien eres?' katara se veía a si misma en una gran sala, respiraba tranquilamente pero sostenía una daga de hielo en sus manos

'dime quien eres?...' dijo mientras una figura sombría lanzaba una lengua de fuego que apenas pudo esquivar

'si no luchas morirás' su voz le sonaba bastante familiar

'Zuko?' katara soltó el agua solidificada que se quebró a sus pies

'pelea' la figura camino hacia ella liberándose de las sombras que lo envolvían

'no puede ser... porque estas haciendo esto?' katara tubo que retroceder al estallar una bola de fuego a sus pies

Zuko usaba el traje ceremonial del Agni Kai con la única diferencia de que los aros que cubrían sus bíceps ahora eran dorados y su cabello había crecido un poco mas

'ya te lo dije!!' el grito resonó por el cuarto, para luego patear una honda de fuego hacia ella

'si no pelas... morirás'

'¡¡¡pero no quiero pelear con tigo!!!'

'ENTONCES MUEREEEEEEE!!!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"que pasa?!!!" Toph golpeo su cabeza contra una de las mochilas que colgaban sobre ellas

Katara estaba sentada viendo a sus manos, un par de gotas calleron sobre sus palmas y ella pudo parpadear

"un sueño"

"Katara, te sientes bien?" toph puso una mano en la frente de su amiga "estas sudando frio y muy agitada"

"no... no es nada Toph... un mal sueño"

"para ser un sueño su efecto fue muy real no crees?" toph le dijo mientras se reacomodaba en su bolsa de dormir

"si disculpa"

"... y bien?"

Katara un aturdida no había notado la 'mirada' de toph

"Katara"

sacándola de su embelesa katara levanto la cara

"¿perdón?"

"¿no me vas a decir de que se trataba?"

katara se tranquilizo un poco y volvió a recostarse mirando al techo de la cúpula

"estábamos en la nación del fuego y... parece que la ciudad se estaba incendiando"

"aja..."

"y... estaba sola en un gran salón, cuando Zuko y yo comenzamos a pelear"

"pues... eso no lo esperaba, cielos Zuko y tu pelear? Tengo que verlo para creerlo"

las dos rieron un momento pero katara retomo la conversación

"pero... yo no quería pelear con el"

Toph quedo muda pero no por mucho

"no querías... o no podías?"

katara giro para darle la espalda a su amiga

"eso es lo que no se..."

"ho... ya veo"

"Toph, tengo miedo de que no sobrevivamos esto"

"desde que sale el sol"

"que dijiste?"

"yo estoy lista desde que siento el sol salir"

"como puedes decir eso"

"que como puedo decir eso?"

"acaso no quieres vivir?" katara seguía dándole la espalda apretando un pedazo de sabana en sus puños

"tu debes saberlo mejor que yo amiga... no estamos jugando a las muñecas... y ya llevas viviendo esta vida mucho antes que yo"

"no me arrepiento si eso es lo que crees"

algunas veces Toph era la que tenia que dar ese extra en la relación con Katara y aunque lo odiaba bien valía la pena, era su primer amiga... y estaba orgullosa de haber elegido bien

"de que hablaron en la cámara de cristales?"

"solo estupideces"

Katara olvido con quien estaba hablando

"si claro"

"mas bien... posibilidades"

"no entiendo"

"solo pensaba en el 'hubiera' y eso no lleva a nada"

Toph estaba mirando fijamente a la espalda de Katara

"recuerdas a Esperanza?"

katara recordó a la pequeñita que ayudo a traer al mundo, como la limpio y la entrego a su madre... siempre se había enorgullecido de sus conocimientos y este era uno de los mejores que poseía, desde que se había convertido en la 'mujer' de la aldea, estaba presente en todos los alumbramientos que ocurrieron cuando los guerreros partieron y Gran Gran era una excelente guía

"lo recuerdo bien"

"el futuro de esa bebe depende de nosotros"

las palabras de toph fueron como una roca sobre su ser conciente... como una niña podía tener ese grado de conciencia se le escapaba de las manos

"por que ayudas al avatar Katara?"

no uso el nombre de Aang para acentuar la importancia de su respuesta

"para que se restaure la paz en el mundo"

"debes de estar lista para sacrificar todo si es necesario"

katara mordió sus labios.. estaría realmente lista para lo que siguiera?

"si no puedes... debes de abandonarnos, porque solo serás una carga"

la respuesta la eludía, no quería pensar en eso ahora, no podía

"duerme amiga... mañana te sentirás mejor"

Katara espero un momento hasta que creyó que toph dormía

"creí que realmente había cambiado"

-------------

Mai despertó en sus habitaciones, tubo que parpadear un par de veces para que su vista entrara en foco

"las dejo por un par de oras y literalmente casi se matan"

Azula estaba frente a ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas

"perdona por perderme tu ceremonia"

Mai examinaba sus extremidades, realmente Ty Lee sabia lo que hacia, no encontró marcas en su cuerpo

"te ibas a aburrir"

una especie de medico entro y le indico que se recostara nuevamente

"y tu hermano?"

el rostro de Azula dejo escapar un dejo de preocupación

"aun no aparece"

el hombre le puso una especie de sopa en sus manos para que la bebiera

"Mai"

Azula le indico al medico que se retirara y se sentó junto a ella en su cama

"tu sabes como me siento con respecto a Zuko"

Mai asintió y le dio un trago a la amarga infusión

"realmente no quiero que mi padre lo encierre, ahora me es mas útil aquí que en un calabozo"

"vas a regresar no?"

"mi padre debe de mandar sus tropas ahora que se ha abierto esta oportunidad"

"cuanto tiempo te iras?"

"tu sabes que mover la armada es lento"

Mai quedo pensativa, ella se ofrecería a ir pero el señor del fuego jamás le daría la suficiente importancia a sus palabras

"estarás al mando de la ciudad hasta que yo regrese... junto con mi hermano y Ty Lee"

Mai estuvo apunto de ahogarse con la medicina, así que Azula le dio tiempo para que se tranquilizara

Los tres tronos estarán ocupados en Ba Sing Se, cosa que no había ocurrido desde hace mas de quinientos años

"pero..."

"ya lo decidí... confió mas en ti que en cualquier otra persona"

ella reconocía esta forma de pedir por parte de Azula, no era que tuviera una opción... Azula le estaba dando una orden

"si... claro"

Azula recargo su mano en el marco de la puerta antes de salir

"Mai"

"dime"

"quiero a todos vivos cuando vuelva, pero si mi hermano hace algo extraño mientras no este..."

"entiendo" Mai miraba fijamente el tazón en sus manos

-------------

ok, cap. 01 corregido y aumentado. que les parece?... y solo me tomo dos semanas!!! (record personal).

saben, esto se lo tengo que agradecer a bake-tsuki, realmente ella me ayudo a pulir este diamante.

eres la editora de mis sueños y pesadillas. nn

dejen comentarios!!!! y no se preocupen, el cap. 2 ya viene en camino, claro, si no lo tengo que editar (miro a mi editora). en fin... nos vemos del otro lado o coando envie el segundo, lo que pase primero.


	2. Cuarto Cresciente

Avatar no me pertence. antes de que continuen leyendo quisiera comentar sobre el increible frustrante que el tener la hoja de texto frente a uno y no poder hacer nada. En fin, este trabajo sigue en progreso. por favor!! Necesito reviews!!! Por lo que mas quieran!!... yo quiero terminar este fic y creo que ustedes tambien quieren verlo terminado.

---------------------------------------------

La flamas que consumían al aire en la habitación del trono eran peculiarmente bajas el día de hoy, apenas anoche le habían anunciado una gran noticia. El señor del fuego estaba muy complacido con la disolución del ejercito del reino tierra apostado en Ba Sing Se, y estaba por mandar la segunda oleada en los próximos días

"MI LORD"

la respiración del señor del fuego hizo que se elevaran las llamas pero nuevamente bajaron

"Lord Ozai" uno de los heraldos llego al frente del trono y se lanzo a los pies del señor

"habla" muchos se preguntaban de donde Azula había sacado su voz.... era la misma que tendría su padre si fuera mujer

"Mi Lord, pido su indulgencia por entrar sin previo aviso, pero me temo que porto terribles noticias" el hombre sin poder levantar la vista lo único que podía hacer era mirar al suelo y rezar por que su gobernante no culpara ala mensajero

"el puerto de Kan Nun ha caído y el quinto batallón lleva dos semanas sin haberse reportado... me temo que estemos perdiendo terreno al sur del supercontinente"

las flamas delataban lo que sus palabras no, ahora casi alcanzaban las altas cúpulas de la cámara del trono pero su voz era inquebrantable y serena

"Reúne a mis generales"

el mensajero se mantuvo en su posición hasta que las pisadas del señor del fuego dejaron de oírse dentro del salón... estas eran devastadoras noticias... salió corriendo del recinto y comenzó a dar indicaciones, Ozai ya estaba esperando y no era un hombre paciente

---------------------------------------------

"vamos Aang" katara estaba peculiarmente pensativa hoy, esta vez ella entro al agua primero y se refresco un poco

"¿como te sientes?"

Aang casi tubo que abofetearse para reaccionar ".a... bien... muy bien"

"me alegro... date vuelta"

Aang avanzo hacia ella e hizo lo que le indicaban

"¿¡que haces?!" casi salta cuando las manos de katara se posaron en su espalda

"¿que parece?... estoy revisando tus heridas"

Katara tomo un poco de agua con su mano y la poso en la pequeña marca de quemadura, Aang no pudo evitar notar como su mirada se perdía de tiempo en tiempo y peculiarmente la forma en que sus ropas se pegaban a su piel

"y... como sigue Sokka?" al parecer katara ya había terminado cuando Aang le pregunto, solo tenia la mano sobre su espalda y su voz le hizo reaccionar

"… esta mejor pero sus heridas no cierran aun... jamás había visto algo parecido" katara abrió el pequeño corte, se cercioro que estuviera limpio sin decir mas comenzó el camino de regreso hacia el campamento, tenia que atender a su hermano ahora

Aang estaba desconcertado, aun sintiendo el calor de sus manos en su cuerpo

"¿valla que te gusta esa chica he?" la parecer Toph había estado unos metros rió abajo, el agua y la tierra le hacían sentir la presión en su cuerpo y lo agitado de su respiración y le ayudo a armar una imagen casi perfecta del muchacho en ese momento

"que puedo responder... ¿tu ya lo sabes no?" Aang se sentó en una roca cerca de el y el liquido casi le cubría el pecho

"si, ya lo se... solo te estaba molestando" la pequeña se acerco y movió una roca para quedar casi juntos

"Aang, porque no le dices lo que sientes?"

"lo he intentado, realmente lo he hecho"

Toph estaba a instantes de golpear a este quejumbroso y lánguido niño

"alguna vez has sentido esto?"

pero su pregunta la paralizo

ella nunca había puesto atención ni conocido a nadie lo suficiente como para llegar a sentir algo como lo que percibía del avatar, de hecho la sola amistad había aportado una gama de emociones que jamás había experimentado

Aang se quedo pensativo

"no tengo derecho a sentir lo que siento y ahora por eso he condenado al mundo"

Toph recordó lo que sintió al escapar de la ciudad

Desde las catacumbas fue la mas potente y masiva honda de choque que jamás hubiera sentido, la presencia de Aang envolvió sus sentidos pero tan repentino como vino desapareció, si realmente esas eran las capacidades del estado avatar en forma consiente, seria la cosa mas incontenible que existe en este mundo

"ser la piedra angular es un trabajo solitario"

aang hundió su rostro en sus manos, pero no había remedio, tendría que dejar de ser el si quería cumplir su misión como esperanza del mundo

"tenemos que seguir al sur... hay que juntar un ejercito" toph sabia que para este momento la armada de Ozai dirigiría sus esfuerzos para el sometimiento de Ba Sing Se

"lo se"

"no puedes hacernos esto Aang"

"¿hacer que?"

"tu eres el avatar con un demonio" Toph golpeo el hombro de Aang un poco muy fuerte "valla representación de los dioses en la tierra"

Aang se tallo, un no se acostumbraba a la sobrecogedora personalidad de esta niña pero la disfrutaba, se levanto con una nueva resolución y regresando un poco a su antigua personalidad invito a Toph para practicar un rato su habilidad con la tierra

"te vas a sorprender... ¿aprendí un par de trucos mientras me tenían secuestrada sabes?"

---------------------------------------------

el sereno de la mañana aun mojaba sus ropas cuando ya estaban en formación, este era el ultimo tramo, ahora lo que quedaba del ejercito de la nación del fuego en esa área lucharía por su supervivencia, ya no por tierra ya no por gloria

"defensores"

de las líneas del reino tierra avanzo un hombre con una armadura pesada con el verde que caracteriza su pueblo y ya entrado en años pero con el vigor suficiente para entrar en combate

"les pido... DEPONGAN SUS ARMAS... no es necesaria mas sangre ya que ayer cubría nuestros tobillos"

detrás de unas barricadas de acero se escudaba el remanente del reino fuego... doscientos hombres, sin comida, sin descanso, sin refugio mas que su armadura.

"sus vidas serán perdonadas y su cautividad digna de un guerrero... simplemente dejen de luchar"

la respuesta no llegaba, como si el batallón hubiese desparecido, detrás de las barricadas no había ningún movimiento

Entonces el sol salió

"comandante Tyro" ya no importaba el rango... el hombre que estaba hablando lidero las fuerza invasora, era el comandante pero en esta situación era solo otro soldado e hizo lo que mejor le vino a su juicio "mi ejercito jamás se ha rendido" el hombre envolvió su puño con su mano "que los dioses nos protejan"

Tyro cerro sus ojos, había sentenciado a sus pocos hombres a muerte... era una insensatez... y acabar con ellos tomaría las vidas de algunos de sus soldados también.

"... avancen!!" de entre las filas surgió un grupo y al frente estaba Haru los maestros tierra imitaban el movimiento que estaba ejecutando para levantar un muro frente a ellos

la pared creada por estos hombres era de tal magnitud que solo pudo igualarse a las de Ba Sing Se, pero eso no era lo impresiónate hasta que se escucho el rugir de la falange que dirigía Haru y entonces el muro comenzó a avanzar

"FUEGO"

detrás de las barricadas surgieron meteoros que impactaron contra el muro que se deslizaba contra ellos, un puñado de hombres rompieron filas y saltaron hacia las púas que formaban las barricadas removiéndolas con las rocas que había debajo de ellas

Tyro miraba fríamente hacia el campo, su campaña había desencadenado una serie de levantamientos, jamás se le ocurrió formar una resistencia tan efectiva y mucho menos erradicar al ejercito del sur... el siguiente paso era la segunda ciudad mas importante del reino pero primero tenia que aplastar el remanente.

Haru junto con otro maestro formaba una excelente mancuerna aplastando a varios hombres o empalándolos según les placía, el día paso lento cada vez con menos resistencia hasta que Tyro pudo entrar al campo de batalla

"que hagan los rezos los sacerdotes... después recojan a los caídos" esta escena es la que nadie quiere ver, es el precio de la libertad, es el pago del deber, en el campo había unos cuerpos que aun estaban en llamas otros que solo se encontraban por pedazos, algunos brazos brotaban de la tierra con las uñas desprendidas por intentar rascar su camino al exterior

"padre" Haru se acerco a su general e inclino su cabeza, sus ropas aun salpicadas con sangre de sus oponentes "todas las fuerzas han sido neutralizadas"

Tyro asintió y le puso su mano en el hombro dándole a entender el orgullo que sentía, pero su hijo se dolió en donde recargo su mano

"no es nada... una quemadura, nada grave"

Tyro le indico a uno de los médicos que tomara a su hijo y revisara sus heridas

Se quedo unos momentos para meditar en el día de hoy, sus fuerzas perdieron noventa hombres, tomar quinientos metros de playa le costo noventa hombres... noventa familias que perdieron a un ser querido, desafortunadamente no seria la ultima batalla en que se encontraría

"señor"

Tyro asintió... "mañana marchamos al norte... a retomar Omashu"

---------------------------------------------

el olor a humedad en ese lugar era insoportable, el limo se extendía desde el suelo hasta casi el techo del pasillo, Mai cubrió su boca y nariz al entrar a estos corredores, como ese agente de los dai lee que la escoltaba soportaba tal hedor le incomodaba, realmente los hombres se acostumbran a lo que fuera

"llegamos mi lady" el agente se detuvo al frente de una puerta cubierta por una capa de ese repúgnate hongo y le entrego uno de los cristales con los que había iluminado el camino hasta ahora

"si gusta le es..."

"largo" sin una palabra mas el agente abrió la puerta y se retiro del lugar, Mai espero en el pasillo hasta que la otra luz se extinguió al doblar en un corredor, dudosa pues no sabia que esperar tras la puerta toco un par de veces... después de todo, este hombre era una leyenda viviente, debía mostrar algo de respeto frente al gran estratega que alguna vez fue.

"adelante" la voz de Iroh hizo un eco extraño dentro de esa quietud, al parecer nadie mas estaba en ese bloque de celdas.

Mai empujo la pesada puerta causando un chirrido demasiado agudo para abrirla en su totalidad, solo lo suficiente para que su delgado cuerpo entrara a la habitación

"hola jovencita, que puedo hacer por ti?"

Mai jamás entendería a este viejo, técnicamente ella podría tener su cabeza en una bandeja si lo deseara, pero el esta mas preocupado en servirle. Entro a una habitación con lujos relativos... dígase de un catre suspendido con frazadas limpias en el y con la peculiaridad de que era una habitación de roca exceptuando la puerta.

"yo estoy en mejor posición para hacer ofrecimientos" la luz verde que producía la estaca fue opacada por la flama que nació en las palmas del retirado general

"lo que deseo solo me lo puede conceder una persona... y no eres tu querida"

sin perder su afabilidad el viejo le invito a acercarse cosa que por supuesto Mai no iba a hacer, se limito a observar y gesticular pero no hizo mas, Iroh solo rió

"a mi me alegra recibir visitas... pero tu mi niña, no sabes porque estas aquí"

Como se atreve? Acaso la cree ignorante? Claro que ella sabe porque descendió medio kilómetro bajo tierra

"Zuko ha desaparecido"

Iroh estuvo pensativo, se habría llevado una mano al mentón de no haber estado encadenado con ellas al techo

"solo encontramos la sabanas que uso para salir de palacio"

Iroh no pudo evitar reír, ese truco se lo había enseñado el, le intrigaba... que tanto habría aprendido su sobrino mientras estaban juntos?

"no es gracioso sabe, necesitamos encontrarlo"

"el regresara cuando el lo decida"

"no se lo que hará Azula si lo encuentra antes que yo"

"¿mi sobrina no se caracteriza por su buen carácter he?"

Mai azoto su puño contra el muro

"solo dígame donde esta"

El viejo general la miro frunciendo el seño

"el amor ennoblece y endulza al corazón endurecido"

Mai choco su espalda contra la pared "¿¡perdón?!"

"mi sobrino tal vez huyo pero no fue lejos, comenzaría buscando en la vieja tienda donde trabajamos"

Algo decepcionada, por que el viejo no la obligo a usar sus métodos de 'persuasión' pero mas preocupada salió de la habitación… no tuvo la delicadeza de despedirse

"los jóvenes de hoy... siempre con tanta prisa, guardia!! ¿Puede ajustar mis grilletes?"

---------------------------------------------

Ty Lee se despertó en sus habitaciones, no recordaba nada hasta que vio la venda en su brazo. Recorrió la mancha roja con sus dedos y frunció el seño.

Había veces en las que se preguntaba si valía la pena, especialmente desde que se cruzo con este chico de la tribu agua. Pero enseguida deshizo el pensamiento, se levanto y camino a sentarse frente al espejo del tocador. No se extraño que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por una bata que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, los sirvientes eran muy meticulosos pero respetuosos, simplemente hacían lo que debían hacer.

"buenos días"

Ty Lee casi salto de su asiento cuando vio el reflejo de Azula que cruzaba la puerta.

"buen día Azula"

tomo un cepillo mullido y comenzó a pasarlo por sus cabellos

"te vez bien" la sonrisa de la 'reina' delataba el sarcasmo en su comentario

"he tenido noches mejores"

"y que lo digas" nuevamente el veneno en la voz de azula inundaba el ambiente

"a que se debe el honor?"

"Ty Lee... ¿hemos sido amigas desde siempre no?" Azula se detuvo directamente detrás de ella y le arrebato el cepillo de sus manos y continuo suavemente de donde ella se había quedado

"si... desde que me mude a la capital si no mal recuerdo" Ty Lee trato de aparentar el nerviosismo que sentía pero fallo, sus ojos no podían sostenerle la mirada a Azula aun que solo fuera en su reflejo

"bien, y recordaras que juramos siempre ser honestas entre nosotras verdad, ¿hermana?" Azula miraba fijamente a la cirquera por el espejo, esta no se atrevía a levantar la vista... estaba fija en sus manos que ahora descansaban en el buró

---

--- ---

--- --- ---

Ty Lee recordó esa noche, cuando la madre de Azula desapareciera, ella las había invitado a sus habitaciones.

"hola" Ty Lee saludo al entrar ya con sus ropas de dormir

Mai y Azula ya tenían unos minutos de haber llagado y se habían adueñado de los cojines mas esponjosos y cómodos, pero no le importaba le agradaba estar con ellas

"bien ahora que ya estamos aquí las tres" Azul anuncio y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas hasta que saco una especie de tablilla negra

"¿eso que es?" Mai pregunto y lo tomo en sus manos

"es un regalo de mi tío"

Mai enseguida reconoció el mango y desenfundo la hoja de su vaina

A Ty Lee no le gusto, nunca le habían agradado los cuchillos pero a Mai siempre le habían fascinado, el balance, el metal, era casi perfecta en todo sentido.

Pasaron un par de horas, había bandejas de comida que descansaban el en suelo y ya se habían aburrido de la guerra de almohadas, estaban sentadas cerca de Azula a manera que escucharan la historia que le habían contado sus nuevas maestras

"... entonces solo se escucharon los gritos de los niños... y nadie supo mas de ellos"

Ty Lee abrazaba fuertemente su almohada y Mai miraba fijamente a Azula

"e-e-espera Azula... si nadie supo mas de ellos... como supiste lo que les paso?"

los ojos de Azula se entrecerraron y sus facciones se oscurecieron....

"lo se... PORQUE YO ERA UNA DE ELLOS"

Los gritos de Ty Lee se escuchaban aunque cubrió su cabeza con las almohadas y Mai comenzó a reír tan fuerte que unas lagrimas se le escurrieron de los ojos

"¡eso! eso! estuvo genial yo no creí que fuera a caer" dijo Azula también tratando de contener su risa

Ty Lee asomo su cabeza de entre las almohadas con las que se cubrió "no es divertido chicas"

Desde afuera de las habitaciones se comenzó a escuchar el eco de cientos de pasos Azula rápidamente se asomo al atrio, toda la guardia estaba en movimiento... la princesa sonrió... su abuelo había muerto, extrañamente ella lo sabia o tenia esa sensación

"¿ustedes son mis amigas verdad?"

ahora ella era flanqueada por sus invitadas que también se asomaron por el elaborado ventanal, ninguna respondió pero asintieron con la cabeza

Azula entro y ocupo su lugar en el circulo que habían formado antes, tomo el cuchillo y sin mas ceremonia abrió la palma de su mano derecha

"voy a necesitar mas que amigas, necesito hermanas... a quien confiar mi vida"

Mai fue la segunda en abrirse y enseguida estrecho la mano de Azula... Ty Lee dudo un poco pero también hizo el corte.

"mi padre ahora es el señor del fuego" Azula sabia lo que implicaba "y por mi honor, yo seré la siguiente gobernante de nuestra nación"

--- --- ---

--- ---

---

Ty Lee recordaba vividamente el calor que la herida le provoco, volteo la palma de su mano y allí estaba, una delgada línea casi invisible pero presente y solo ellas tres sabían lo que significaba

"¿como has percibido a mi hermano?"

Ty Lee sintió un tremor que recorrió su espalda, rápidamente cerro su mano y sus ojos

Azula mordió su labio por dentro en un intento por contener su ira pero fallo, azoto el instrumento contra la madera y tiro los cabellos de Ty Lee a forma de que la mirara hacia arriba

"¡¡ME VAS A DECIR TODO!!"

el rostro de Azula estaba invertido pero no había visto tanta cólera en el desde la primera vez que escaparan su hermano y su tío de ella, pero mas que nada era frustración

"¡¡LO BUSCARON EN TODA LA JODIDA CIUDAD!!" Ty Lee tomo las manos de su amiga haciéndole notar que la estaba lastimando

"n-no se... Zuko no me ha dicho nada... el solo..." Azula dio un tirón peculiarmente fuerte antes de soltarla

"¡no lo digas!" Azula ya sabia lo que venia, y como detestaba cuando lo decía porque sabia que era verdad

Ty Lee sujetaba aun su coleta, no era que le hubiera dolido físicamente, dolía por que la consideraba su amiga

"el solo esta triste"… lo dijo

Azula recogió sus brazos y los apoyo en su espalda

"te espero para presentarte como mi cónsul... no faltes para la comida"

Azula camino despacio hacia la salida

Ty Lee se quedo sentada un rato en su lugar apretando sus puños que ahora palidecían, al parecer la ciudad se viene abajo tan rápido que para cuando llegue la armada no quedara una piedra en pie

---------------------------------------------

Sokka abrió los ojos pero no sabia en donde estaba, cayo dormido tan rápido que no puso atención... un día y una noche durmiendo pueden reponer a cualquiera, se incorporo, o al menos se sentó como pudo

"creí que seguirías dormido"

el joven enseguida reconoció la vos de su hermana

"tengo sed"

"también me da gusto verte" katara hizo que se recostara nuevamente "no te muevas"

Recogió agua con sus dos manos y las separo "te va a doler un poco"

Tomo el antebrazo roto de su hermano y lo sujeto entre sus manos... presiono ligeramente hasta que sintió que las dos mitades del radio se habían alineado y el agua en sus manos comenzó a brillar

"el hueso no ha soldado, pero ya esta en su lugar"

"¿supongo que esto es el pago por la vez de los anzuelos no?"

katara sonrió, aun que fastidioso le gustaba que su hermano estuviera en ese lugar y tratando de ser como siempre, tomo un par de varas y las fijo con una venda en el brazo.

"¿podría estar entrenando sabes? Pero noo... mi hermano tenia que dejarse atacar por un lobo o un osorino, en que estabas pensando?" para que sintiera lo que ella estaba diciendo Katara lo hizo sentarse con brusquedad

"haa! Creo que ella me trataba mejor"

"¿como?"

sokka se puso un poco nervioso, se había tropezado con su lengua

"n-nada, solo me refería a que cuando ese animal me iba a comer era mas delicado que tu"

Katara golpeo justo debajo de su deshecho hombro, lo suficiente para tenerlo callado por un rato mientras terminaba su trabajo

"yo no me entrene para esto" le dijo mientras enjuagaba la herida con sus manos y pero cuando intento reconstruirla la carne simplemente no sanaba, estaba realmente preocupada, jamás había sentido ni visto una herida de este tipo pero decidió tranquilizar a su hermano

"no es mucho... pero en unas cuantas sesiones debes de estar como si nada hubiera pasado" y vendo su hombro

"y dime... como pudiste encontrarme?... no era exactamente que estuviera tan cerca del campamento"

sokka se acostó de nuevo, mirando fijamente al techo de la cúpula

"tu aroma"

Karata lanzo tal mirada que pudo haber derribado un caballo pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de sokka se limito a enjuagarse las manos

"¿mi aroma?"

"solo es una suposición, pero creo que ahora tengo un mejor olfato... igual, el ruido casi me enloquece y no se que me esta pasando"

katara se sentó frente a su hermano no sabia que hacer, tenia mucho tiempo de cuidarlo pero esa sensación de que algo estaba cambiando la inquietaba

"descansa"

---------------------------------------------

Jin despertó, no recordaba la ultima vez en que durmió una noche entera, estos últimos días parecían un sueño del que no había escape... tubo que esperar unos minutos para razonar los eventos de ayer, ahora se debía a una sola persona y bajo cualquier termino obedecería, extrañamente se encontró con que Zuko no se había movido en toda la noche

Se levanto con la sabana que la cubría en sus manos y cubrió a su 'dueño', no sabia porque, esa marca en su rostro tubo que haberle causado gran dolor, Jin toco su cara emulando el contorno en la cicatriz de Zuko para después atentar tocarla por si misma

"es solo una cicatriz"

la joven calló hacia atrás pero se compuso haciendo un saludo con su frente sobre sus manos postrada en el suelo

"no hagas eso, por favor" tomándola del brazo Zuko la levanto de donde estaba "no se porque todos me miran... como si nunca hubieran visto una herida antes... no quiero que seas de esas personas"

Jin no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos... esa voz... parecía que suplicaba, pero que al mismo tiempo podría destruirla en ese instante

Sostuvo la mano que el príncipe acababa de soltar, no dolía, pero su firmeza le asusto

¿Como lo hacia? todo lo que tenia que ver con este muchacho parecía luz y sombra, en un solo cuerpo

"lo siento" ahora ella se estaba disculpando

"no importa" Zuko se levanto y le entrego la sabana que acababa de poner sobre el "no lo hagas de nuevo"

"no es lo que crees" la joven apenas podía hablar "no me da lastima si es lo que crees... mi padre decía que cada marca en su cuerpo era como una medalla y tu eres de los pocos que no ocultan sus marcas, pienso que estas orgulloso de portarla"

Zuko la miro un momento, nunca le habían dicho que una cicatriz traía honor, una leve sonrisa se cruzo por su tez

"¿tienes hambre?" ella no sabia que hacer solo asintió con la cabeza

"vamos, acompáñame"

Jin jamás había visto una tienda de té con tanta comida, desde dátiles hasta cortes de carne, todo estaba allí, Jin dejo que Zuko preparara todo por que no sabia nada del orden en que estaban las cosas, pero la veía inquieta, siguiéndolo con la mirada y tallando sus manos de manera nerviosa, ella quería ayudarle ¿y quien era el para impedírselo?

"solo pon la mesa, enseguida salgo"

hizo lo que le dijeron, con un par de inconvenientes pero de manera eficiente termino pronto y le dio tiempo de exprimir jugo de unas frutas que estaban en la barra. Entonces Zuko salió de la cocina con un par de platillos aun humeantes, al estar todo cerrado un se necesitaban velas, nadie podía saber que el lugar estaba ocupado.

Zuko comía despacio, siempre observando, siempre pendiente. Jin estaba más concentrada en sus alimentos pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta

"¿estas escapando?"

el joven casi se trago sus palillos, era mas perceptiva de lo que pensaba, pero dejo descender su comida antes de responder

"algo así"

"¿que te paso?"

"hice... algo... no estoy seguro si tome una decisión correcta"

Jin jugueteo un poco con lo que parecían guisantes en su plato pero no lo perdía de vista

"lo que tu haces es lo que te marca, pero no se trata de los que otros piensen, si no de lo que tu piensas de ti..."

"pero, yo no tengo nada para ofrecer... solo destruyo lo que esta a mi alrededor..."

"no eres lo que posees, la sangre que heredaste, en donde has estado, a quien conoces... se trata de usar tu cabeza tanto como tu corazón, de sacar tu balance sobre a cuantos puedes evitar el sufrimiento y a cuantos se lo has evitado"

Jin lo miraba intensamente, Zuko también, verdaderamente no conocía a esta mujer... era su oportunidad de redimirse y solo tendría esa oportunidad

"huyendo no vas a arreglar nada"

Jin termino su comida, tomo los platos que estaban vacíos y los llevo a lavar

"espera aquí, puedes tomar lo que gustes pero que nadie note tu presencia, regresare mañana por la mañana"

ella sonrió para si, serian veinticuatro horas muy largas

"lo prometo"

---------------------------------------------

'mi boca se seca, algo aplasta mi alma y corta mi respiración... soy una infeliz... ¿acaso ya no puedo seguir?'

el sol se reflejaba como oro en la cristalina agua, vestida con sus ropajes blancos comenzó a ejecutar una cata, necesitaba callar su mente, comenzó a mover al agua de forma estridente a su alrededor, haciendo un movimiento de 'La' el liquido se convirtió en vapor y al empujar se solidifico a su alrededor, manteniendo su posición tiró nuevamente pero únicamente con su mano doblegando el hielo a seguirla

Continuó su ejercicio hasta que el cielo se mancho naranja

Continuo hasta que todo lo que la rodeaba se cubrió de escarcha

Allí, sentada en el centro de lo que había convertido en un paisaje estéril, permanecía inmóvil, incluso la superficie del rió estaba congelada

"¿desde cuando te convertiste en Reina del hielo, princesa?"

Katara permaneció imperturbable... sumergida en si misma

Era extraño verla cubierta de sudor en ese paisaje ártico. La maestro agua permitió que un camino se disolviera en el hielo para que su amiga tuviera acceso a ella

"jamás me había sentido así"

Toph no le gusto la forma en que percibía a su amiga, solo había sentido esta vibración de una persona y no quería experimentarla de nuevo... cuando el señor Iroh fue herido Zuko fue el único que pudo mover esa fibra en la maestro tierra... la primera vez que no estuvo segura de poder ganarle a alguien

"quiero calmarme, trato de enfocar mi mente, pero no puedo... solo quiero, solo pienso.... en acabar con Zuko"

en cuanto menciono su nombre el hielo crujió y el aire se volvió brumoso

Toph no estuvo allí, no sabia anda, Katara había creído, le había entregado su confianza... ya no lo consideraba como su enemigo

"te lastimo"

"mas que eso, me uso, jugo con migo y yo me lo creí todo"

"tienes idea de quien fue el culpable"

"yo"

"¿y quien eres tu?"

"una estúpida"

Toph abrazo a su amiga

"no es verdad, eres fuerte, eres inteligente y eres noble; diablos, inclusive me soportaste a mi"

Katara respondió el abrazo de su amiga e hizo crujir sus dientes

"no quiero ser como soy"

Toph frunció en seño

"eso fue lo que extermino a mi tribu"

---------------------------------------------

El sonido de las cadenas era la único que cortaba la oscuridad en esa gruta

"sokka vendrá... yo lo se"

Con la ropa que fueron capturadas casi disuelta las cadenas se sujetaban directamente a su piel, las quemaduras en su cuerpo ya tenían una infección bastante avanzada... la humedad y la oscuridad son malas para la piel abierta.

Las otras hijas de la isla kyoshi estaban encadenadas junto con ella, pero con la peculiaridad de que sus pies descansaban en el suelo, suki en cambio estaba absortamente sujeta al pilar, solamente podía dormir unos minutos ya que si dejaba caer su peso sobre sus cadenas sus pulmones serian aplastados y se comenzaría a asfixiar

Esto lo trajo a ella haciendo algo que nadie había hecho antes, algo por lo que estaba orgullosa... ella marco a azula...

...

... ...

... ... ...

"los abanicos solo hacen las llamas mas grandes"

Suki jamás vio algún maestro fuego invocar llamas azules, estas eran peculiarmente calientes a las demás, comenzó a sudar apenas pasaron unos segundos de la pelea.

No sabia como lo hacia, en combate, azula era simplemente superior, de no haber sido por la armadura que cubría su pecho hubiera estado en serios problemas. Atrapo sus manos contra ella... la tenia e iba a asestar el golpe final... pero Azula únicamente rió. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba mirando al cielo entre los arboles y que no podía respirar.

Aun aturdida la escucho aproximarse, suki tubo que volverse reflejos e instinto para poder esquivar las corrientes de llamas que cortaban el aire, pero no se podía acercar, Azula saltó, la subestimo. Apenas despego los pies del suelo cuando uno de los abanicos entro en la ranura que hacían la tela y la placa de metal clavándose en su vientre bajo. Al caer saco el instrumento y casi no lo podía creer... había visto su propia sangre.

Mai y Ty Lee que ya habían terminado con las demás guerreras de kyoshi corrieron a la princesa pero ella las detuvo

"esta es mía"

Fue lo que escapo de sus labios sin que nadie la escuchara

Tomo su estancia de nuevo... Suki también, Azula sentía como corría ese liquido caliente por debajo de sus ropas y comenzaba a preguntarse como había sucedido esto pero no tenia tiempo que perder, estaba comenzando a entumirse su pierna, así que decidió dejar de jugar, con las puntas de sus dedos separo la electricidad en el aire y desencadeno la potencia del rayo hacia su oponente

Suki jamás había visto algo así, aunque no la golpeo directamente sintió como la electricidad pasaba por su cuerpo, y después solo humo, nada era visible, inmovilizada, alguna vez escucho que los maestro fuego dominaban otras artes, pero nunca vio ni sintió algo parecido.

Azula se acerco a su presa, la levanto del cuello asegurándose de que siguiera consiente

"exelente... así no te perderás de nada"

Aunque mal herida azula tenia que hacer esto... de esta forma esta campesina no olvidaría lo que significaba enfrentarse a ella.

Mai y Ty Lee sabían que Azula era fuerte... pero no sabían cuanto, tenia a una muchacha de su misma estatura y peso suspendida con una sola mano, y estando en su condición, con la mano que quedaba libre la princesa encendió fuego a la guerrera... la mantuvo así unos segundos provocando los mas satisfactorios gritos de agonía que hayan inundado ese bosque alguna vez.

"el sadismo le queda bien" Mai comento a su amiga, Ty Lee solo trago saliva

... ... ...

... ...

...

"Suki..." una de sus compañeras la llamo "ukyo... ukyo no responde suki... creo que..." suki hubiera llorado, pero estaba bastante deshidratada como para generar lagrimas, en cambio Ranko y a las que aun se encontraban en condiciones para hacer oraciones las hicieron... era la menor del grupo, era de las mejores amigas que tubo.

---------------------------------------------

"Haru!! El demonio!!! El demonio a regresado!!"

"¡¡rápido... notifica a mi padre!!" haru sintió su corazón encogerse en ese momento... solo con ese ser vasto para diezmar la división que le haba dejado su padre a cargo

Aun en el campo de batalla era un ser imponente... su estatura correspondía a dos hombres, únicamente cubierto con una capucha a la que sobresalían dos cuernos, una especie de mascara cubría su rostro, las hombreras parecían pedazos de tanque que habían sido arrancados, el cinturón era hecho de puro metal donde colgaban pieles de animales... el era el único que avanzaba hacia las líneas, los soldados de la nación del fuego al parecer también eran intimidados por esta bestia... pero lo mas terrible de este soldado era su espada. Al parecer no estaba forjada en metal, era una especie de mineral negro, pero cortaba las planchas de metal como mantequilla y para esto... el maldito dominaba el fuego también, de una manera bestial, usaba el fuego como jamás nadie lo había visto

La primera vez que lo enfrentaron cometieron el error de dejar que se acercara lo suficiente, inhalaba aire y su cuerpo irradiaba tanto calor que incineraba cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

Al hacer chocar su arma contra el suelo columnas de fuego salían de la tierra, en batalla con un pase de la hoja de su espada acababa con líneas enteres. Muchos le comenzaron a decir "el demonio" no solo por sus vestiduras si no por su forma de actuar

Nunca había hablado, simplemente entraba al campo de batalla y comenzaba la matanza… pero esta vez no hubo tal precipitación solo se coloco frente a los hombres de la nación del fuego

"quiero a su guerrero mas fuerte"

El silencio se cimbro en el campo, por un segundo ambos ejércitos parecieron no comprenden estas palabras, nadie se atrevió a moverse.

"quiero una pelea digna de mi"

Parecía que se estuviera dirigiendo a quien sea... bien podría ser a su propio ejercito, pero de entre las filas del reino tierra avanzo una figura.

---------------------------------------------

Mi corazón se acongoja… me he percatado de mi propia mortalidad, y no es por el hecho de ser mortal, la pena que me aplasta es por las cosas que aun no conozco, que no se. Puedo verme… ahí… sentado… inerte, respirando, contemplando.

Puedo escuchar el mundo que se mueve a mí alrededor, puedo sentirlo, su pulso es callado pero estable, me olvido de mi ser, me olvido de los demás. Solo estoy yo en la perplejidad de mi mente, quieto, sereno y alerta. Siento que me desprendo de mi cuerpo… nuevamente. Una vez mas el cálido aire del mundo espiritual llena mis pulmones y me levanto a caminar por lo que parece una ciénaga.

Me gusta este lugar… si no fuera el ambiente triste me podría quedar indefinidamente.

"Avatar Aang"

Un pequeño salto denoto el nerviosismo que lo acompañaba en ese momento.

"quien eres?"

"ya te olvidaste de mi avatar aang?"

Aang repaso la lista de todos los espíritus buenos y malos, elementales y emocionales, naturales y supernaturales, sin embargo, lo que estaba parado frente a el era nuevo.

Era una jovencita, pudo bien haber tenido su edad. Pero en cuanto se movió su rostro cambio al de un señor de edad avanzada.

"Koh" dijo para si el avatar, procurando no denotar su asombro frente al demonio roba caras "te vez diferente"

El demonio no pudo evitar riese de manera antinatural… "avatar, eres fascinante" nuevamente cambio su rostro, esta vez era un soldado de la tribu agua "naces y olvidas todo lo que te llevo vidas aprender…" otra vez cambio, esta vez a un hombre al que le faltaba un ojo "y por azares del destino ¡puf! Los recuperas en un instante"

"La tarde eterna cubre todo el mundo espiritual, el sol jamás se terminaba de poner… siempre en el mismo lugar… siempre con la misma intensidad, monótono eterno e insubstancial, todo carece de significado y cuando nada importa las reglas cesan en su afán de control… es entonces cuando se engendra el caos, y del caos deriva la conciencia, y de la conciencia los sentidos… y de los sentidos la mente. Y de la mente consiente el orden y del orden la luz y de la luz el sol y el sol perece como todo y todo caerá y reentrara en el ciclo de inicio y todo se revolverá en si para encontrar su principio y su fin"

Koh recito esas palabras grabadas en su alma procurando hacerlo tan elocuente como la primera vez que las escucho.

Aang estaba suspendido en el tiempo no sabia que hacer, detenido frente al espíritu que encarnaba el caos en la negrura, solo se limito a asentir lentamente.

"esas palabras las dijo el gran espíritu antes de descender a la tierra"

Koh nuevamente cambio su rostro… una mujer

"esas palabras las dijiste tu avatar"

¿Por qué me dice esto un espíritu que busca venganza?

"e… espera! Estas diciendo que yo no existo en realidad???!!!" Aang llevo sus manos al rostro para que no fuera arrancado de su cara

"solo deja que te diga esto niño… el espíritu que llevas dentro es capas de gran heroísmo, pero también de una gran maldad… alguien te traicionara, alguien te venera, alguien tendrá suerte y alguien te dará discernimiento; y solo entonces podrás elegir tu camino"

Aang aun con las manos en la cara no pudo evitar sentir desesperación

"… no avatar, nadie te dará amor"

Fue entonces que levanto la mirada y justo cuando creía que su rostro había sido arrancado, como un golpe en su pecho, regreso a su cuerpo e inhalo envuelto en sudor frio. En su regazo se distinguían las lagrimas que habían estado cayendo desde sus ojos mientras estaba en trance.

---------------------------------------------

Bien... Que les parecio?

En lo personal me da asco... pero es lo que tengo hasta ahora... Dios mio... que asco.... por favor... sujerencias, algo.... lo que sea.


End file.
